Stars
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Syaoran departs for Hong Kong and Sakura is left behind in Japan. Now he's back but some glitches get in the way of Sakura's and Syaoran's relationships... S+S... well kinda... and Chapter 9 is up!
1. Before You Go Tomorrow

(A/N) Hello there people... Anyways today I just had my heart broken... ::sniff:: And I was listening to this song and it reminded me of when Syaoran left Sakura. I'm in the mood to write so yeah. The song to this song-fic is called "Before You Go Tomorrow" by One Voice or Voice 5. As usual, I highly recommend that you listen to the song as you read the fic. It sets the mood. Plus I need to know if I should start a series with this. I have been giving it much thought... all I need to know is your opinion. Okay enough of my talking... Here's the fic...  
  
"..." Talking  
*...* Thoughts  
^...^ Lyrics  
(...) My Notes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 1: Before You Go Tomorrow  
Author: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
Song by: One Voice or Voice 5  
Written on: April 25, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or the song. CCS belongs to Clamp and Kodansha and the song belongs to One Voice or Voice 5. So please don't sue...  
  
Memories... They can be good, bad, funny, sad, etc. In this case, it was good and sad. A girl with long aurburn her tide back with bangs hanging freely beside her face walked very slowly, retracing her memories. Her emerald orbs reflected happiness at first but then changed instantly to pain and sadness. Memories from last week kept flashing in her mind. Memories of when he finally showed his true feelings...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" she asked as she showed a 500-watt smile to him. He turned around to face her. He blushed. "Well.... Sakura... I wanted to tell you that..." His face kept getting darker as each word uttered out his mouth. His amber eyes stared straight out the girl with short aurburn hair and big emerald eyes. *Syaoran... Just say it... Just say you love her*  
  
"Yeah Syaoran-kun? What is it?" She walked closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Syaoran looked down at the soft hand then back up at her. "Um...."  
"C'mon Syaoran-kun... You could tell me anything... Now what is it?" Sakura put a reassuring smile on her face.  
Finally his words was spoken. "Aishiteru Sakura..." He closed his eyes, fearing on seeing Sakura's expression. He didn't want to wait for Sakura's rejection so he sped off before she could say anything.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
*What's this feeling? Everytime I think of him... It's like the same feeling for Yukito-san but more stronger... What is it?*  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Sakura-chan I don't know if you really want to know this..." Tomoyo looked at her. Sakura looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with curiosity but it was also filled with fear. Fear... Fear of picking the wrong choice. "Tomoyo-chan... If it's about me then I should know..."  
  
Tomoyo quickly looked down. "Demo, it's not just about you Sakura-chan, it's about Li-kun too..."  
Sakura emerald orbs widened *What about Syaoran-kun?* "Tomoyo-chan tell me now..."  
"Okay Sakura-chan but I hope it won't hurt as much as I imagin it to be... Li-kun told me that... that..."  
"That..." Sakura was about to strangle Tomoyo for she knew she was trying to stall.  
"That... Li-kun is going back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning..."  
She stood there in silence. She couldn't believe what Tomoyo had just said. It took a while until it sunk into her head. She lost her balance and fell on a chair. She couldn't believe it. After all this time, Syaoran was leaving her.  
"Demo, that's not it..."  
Tears were hidden inside her eyes and they were threatening to be unleashed. Sakura looked at her with sadness. "What else?"  
"Li-kun is leaving because he's going to marry Meiling-chan in Hong Kong."  
  
At that moment, Sakura heart was broken into thousands of pieces. Her tears started to run down her soft cheek. "H..how long d..did y..you know?"  
"Ever since today... Demo Sakura-chan. He didn't want you to know because he didn't want to hurt you..."  
"Hurt me?! So he was just going to go to Hong Kong without saying good-bye?!"  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. He thought it was for the best..."  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and started sprinting out of the school. Tomoyo was right behind her when she lost her breath so she stopped. *I'm sorry Sakura-chan... Demo, I just had to tell you now or it would hurt even more if I told you after he left.*  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
^I can't leave you, but I know you can't stay  
I never thought our love could end up this way  
And I can't imagin, living life without you now  
How could this happen that you love let me down^  
  
More tears ran down from her eyes as those memories kept repeating over and over again. *Why am I crying? I should be happy for Syaoran that he's going home to reunite with his family again... And that he's going to... to.. marry Meiling-chan....*  
  
She finally reached home after the long, hard walk. She ran upstairs and fell right on her bed. She stared straight at the ceiling. But it didn't take her more than 30 seconds to see a picture of Syaoran smiling right at her. She smiled right back at him, thinking that he was the real thing. She sat up and stared at the ground. Again she saw Syaoran smiling one of his rare smiles at her. Soon tears were forming in her eyes again. *What is this feeling? Why do I care for you so much? Why am I thinking of you too often? Why do I care if your going to Hong Kong and leaving me all alone here? Why?*  
  
^Never thought I'de feel so much hurt inside  
So much to even let down my pride  
And I know it's over now, so darling help me out^  
  
Two dropletts of tears splat landed on the ground. At first it just laid there, like a regular tear drop. But soon it started glowing and it evolved into a card shape form. Sakura stared at the newly made card that was floating in mid air. She grabbed it and soon the glowing died down and the picture formed. 'Love'  
  
*The Love Card...* Soon it struck her like a bolt of lightning. *No wonder... This feeling... I know this feeling now... It's love... Pure love... I may be a little young to know what love is demo, I truly know what I'm feeling is love. Aishiteru Syaoran-kun...*  
  
^Before you go tomorrow  
Just love me today  
Whisper you'll stay with me  
Trudge softly as you walk away^  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
*HOE!!! Syaoran-kun is leaving today!!! I need to get to the airport before it's too late!*   
  
She got into her jean bellbottoms and her pink 'island girl' shirt. She put on her pink saucony shoes and ran to the airport. (a/n: I know that was a little crazy for me to make her run all the way to the airport but hey... this is a love fic, people do crazy things when they're in love...)  
  
^My love of life time, had left suddenly  
I thought 'I Love You' could go on endlessly  
And I can't believe you that you could go on  
There's no way out, I'm not that strong^  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She finally arrived at the airport. Suddenly she noticed the thousands of people running here and there. *This is going to be impossible... I won't be able to see you again Syaoran-kun... I'm sorry... I tried to get there on time demo, I was too late... Just too late* A single tears left her cheek and splatted on the ground. Suddenly the feeling of green-autumn overpowered her senses. *Syaoran-kun!!!* She ran towards the right, in the direction of the aura.  
  
After 2 minutes of searching she finally found him. The boy with the messy chestnut brown hair and piercing amber eyes were staring at her in shock. "SYAORAN-KUN!!" She screamed out as she ran towards him. He dropped his bags and was about to run over to Sakura and scoop her up in his arms when he couldn't feel his legs. So instead he just stood there waiting for Sakura to come near him. She stopped. They were about five feet away from each other. Emerald orbs locked with amber eyes. Syaoran blushed knowing that Sakura came to say good-bye to him, alone. Sakura blushed right back.  
  
^Now my hearts are staring into your eyes  
And my heart just wants to ask you why  
why did this have to be?  
That your leaving me...^  
  
They stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other. But deep down inside, they knew they didn't have to say anything because the other knew what the other was thinking.  
  
*Oh man, I forgot the bear...* Syaoran looked down in disappoinment. Soon he felt a soft and very light object lean against his shoulder. He looked and found the bear. He thanked Wei for bringing it. He then finally walked up to Sakura.  
  
"This that for me?" Sakura asked ever so softly.  
  
^Before you go tomorrow  
Just love me today  
whisper you'll stay with me  
trudge softly as you walk away^  
  
Syaoran nodded slightly as he felt his face burning up. He handed it to her and she took it. She grabbed the bear and they stood there with Sakura's hand in Syaoran's hands. They let go and Sakura hugged the bear close to her heart. "Can I name is Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles. "Hai... I would like that..." She smiled back at him with one of her radiant smiles.  
  
^There's no sense in denying  
I know that I'm just lying to myself  
I need you help, so don't go away  
Just give me one more night  
To help me make things right  
Cause I don't believe, that you want to leave  
And end it this way...^  
  
Sakura could see that her vision is getting blurry. She felt the hot, warm tears flowing down her cheeks once again. She saw Syaoran dig into his pocket and he came out with a green handkerchief. "Here Sakura..."  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun."  
  
She dried her tears with the handkerchief and looked up at the caring boy. She sniffed. "So I guess this is sayonara Syaoran-kun..."  
  
^Before you go tomorrow  
Just love me today  
Whisper you'll stay with me  
Trudge softly as you walk away^  
  
Syaoran patted Sakura on the shoulder. He bent down to make eye contact with her. She looked at him with wide eyes. He had a warm smile on his face. "Don't say 'sayonara' Sakura because I'll come back... I'll come back for you. Just please... Wait for me."  
  
^Don't leave me now  
Just stay with me tonight  
For tomorrow we will say good-bye...^  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I will wait for you... I don't care how long you stay in Hong Kong. Just as long as you come back, I will be happy again... Syaoran-kun... Aishiteru..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haha! Now this is the start of my new series! What a sad beginning huh? I know the title of the series doesn't make sense at all. But it will make more sense as I go further on. So, do you think its a great start or not? Please review for this chapter! I'll take anything, but not anything, anything. I don't like people just putting one word in the reviews anymore, or people just saying 'nice story!' or 'write more soon'. It tells me that you guys aren't really getting into the story and you don't put much thought into reviews. So if you review with only writing like 5 words to me, then don't review at all... Okay that's all I wanted to say. Please review... Thank you and Until next time! 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Hello there everybody. Here's chapter 2 to 1,000 Stars. The title is 1,000 Stars!! NOT JUST 'STARS'... Man... FFN took out the 1000... Anyways... One of my reviewers asked me if this was going to be like my other fics.... You know where they seperate but get back together at the end fics. The answer to that is.... I DON'T KNOW!! I was going to do that but then... It seemed kinda predictable and I want my fic to have full of surprises!! My gosh, I didn't know my writing skills were that predictable. I feel so ashamed! ()-_- So it might be an S+S fic... It might not... Thank you to the people who reviewed my fic. And right now I'm officially on writer's block again... So if this series stinks like heck... GOMEN! I'm trying to get over it by writing something... Okay enough of my blabbering and here's the fic  
  
"..." Talking  
*...*Thoughts  
(...) A/N or Translation  
~*...*~ Scene Changes   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 2: Getting Acquianted  
Author: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
Written on: April 29, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Same old same old stuff here. I don't own anything except for my character, Satoshi!  
  
*No one... Next to me is... No one. I walk alone on these streets now. No one to laugh with when I walk to school. No one to talk to at all. I'm all alone.* Sakura took small slow steps as she dragged her feet across the smooth sidewalk. Again flashbacks overcame her mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!!!!!!!"  
Syaoran turned around in the direction of the sound of his name. He saw Sakura waving to him as she ran closer and closer towards him. Her short hair was tied back into 2 half pony tails and her bangs were freely dangling from the sides. Her face projected pure happiness. *Wow... She looks so beautiful today...* Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Ohayo (good-morning) Syaoran-kun!" She greeted him while she was trying to catch her breath.  
"Ohayo Sakura..."  
"Can I walk with you today?"  
"Uh... sure"  
  
The birds were singing songs as the two walked to school in silence. *C'mon you baka (stupid)! Say something to her or else she might think your a boring person to talk to...* Syaoran was fussing around in his mind. He didn't know what he should say to Sakura. What if he might say the wrong thing to her. Soon Sakura interrupted his daydreaming.  
"So... Syaoran-kun... Do you always walk home by yourself?"  
"Well I guess I do now since Meiling is not here anymore."  
"Oh... Demo(but), don't you get lonely?"  
"I don't mind...."  
"Oh well do you wanna walk to school together from now on?"  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and looked at her. She looked back at him. *Hurry up and answer her you baka!!*  
"Uh... if you want to..." Syaoran replied. He could feel a slight burn on his cheeks.  
"Great!! C'mon lets start walking or else we're going to be late!"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
She kicked a rock that was in front of her. *It's not the same without you Syaoran-kun...*  
She entered the gates to her school and went straight to her locker. Over there she would meet her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" She greeted with a smile.  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she returned the smile.  
"So Sakura-chan... Did you hear? I heard around school that there's going to be a new student coming today."  
"Really?? How interesting... What's his or her name?"  
"I don't know what HIS name is."  
"Tomoyo-chan.... I thought you were the gossip queen! You're supposed to know everything that goes on at this school!"  
"Well.... yeah demo, I don't know anything about this... I only found out today while I was in the office getting some stuff for our Math sensei(teacher)."  
"Oh..."  
"I want to see this new guy."  
"I don't..."  
"Sakura-chan... You never care for guys anymore. You're one of the most attractive girls in this school. They even voted you in the stand outs for that in the yearbook. Your in 8th grade and you still don't have a boyfriend."  
"So... It's not like this school revolves around how many boyfriends or girlfriends you have."  
"I know demo, still Sakura-chan..."  
"All the guys here are bakas!"  
"So... The new guy might be nice..."  
"Tomoyo-chan... He's a guy."  
"Oh well... You never really did like the guys at our school. Demo... I know a particular guy you like in Hong Kong." Tomoyo exclaimed putting a sly look on her pretty face.  
Sakura didn't say anything because she knew it was true. All she did was blush a reddish color.  
  
~*Bell Rings, School Starts*~  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Kimura Satoshi. I know all of you will show the respect and courtesy he deserves. Now Satoshi, would you mind if I placed you in the back?"  
  
The tall boy shook his head. "No Noguchi-sensei. The back is fine"  
  
"Okay good. Now I'll place you next to Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand."  
  
Sakura let out a big sigh. *I hope this guy is not like the other guys here at my school. They all act like stupid fools! Thinking of me as if I'm some stupid trophy to show off. They don't care about my feelings. None of them do! Only one does... Demo, he's all the way in Hong Kong. He says he's coming back demo, I have my doubts. He went all the way there to marry Meiling-chan and I don't think he would back down from a marriage like that...*  
  
She raised her hand very low signaling Noguchi-sensei that she did not want the new boy to sit next to her. But he knew she was just being stubborn. "Will you PLEASE raise your hand higher Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura let another big sigh and raised her hand higher. Satoshi walked over and took out his hand. "Ohayo Kinomoto-san. I'm Kimura Satoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura just looked at him. Her emerald eyes studied his features. His body was built up a little. He had black spiked up hair and his crimson eyes brought out the red highlights in his hair. *Crimson eyes... Never seen someone like that before* She placed her hand in his. *His hands... They're so warm. It reminds me of Syaoran's hands.* "Ohayo Kimura-kun. Please call me Sakura-chan. You don't have to be so formal towards me."  
  
"Okay Sakura-chan. And you don't have to be formal towards me neither. Please call me Satoshi-kun."  
  
In the right corner, Tomoyo watched as Sakura introduced herself to him. Her amethyst eyes widened and she bolted up right. *That look.... Sakura-chan are you falling for him?*  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
The bell rang and Sakura was about to zip up her backpack when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wurled around to find Satoshi smiling at her. "Hey Sakura, do you walk home?"  
  
She looked at him thinking that he was trying to flirt with her. "Hai(yes), why?"  
He shrugged. "Just wondering. Which way do you walk?"  
Sakura pointed to the left which was the opposite side of where her house was. *I don't want this guy stalking me for the rest of school year!*  
"Oh... I walk this way..." He pointed to the right. Sakura then had an annoyed look on her face. *Great now he walks the same way I do...*  
He noticed the expression on her face and he step back a little. "Hey are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"  
"Iie(No)... Did I point to the left? Heh clumsy me! I meant to the right! Hehe... Sometimes I get my left and rights mixed up!" *I don't want him to think I'm a liar through out the year neither* Sakura laughed sheepishly as she sweatdropped.  
"Uh.... Okay... So do you wanna walk together?"  
"Uh... I'm walking home with my other friend"  
"Oh, well can I please walk with you guys? I don't really want to look like a loner."  
"Uh... if you really want to..."  
  
~*As they were walking*~  
  
Sakura held an annoyed face as she stared at Satoshi. *I didn't really think he would say yes!*  
Tomoyo caught her expression and giggled. "So Kimura-kun..."  
"Please, call me Satoshi-kun"  
"Okay Satoshi-kun, where are you from?"  
"Oh I'm from America"  
"Really? Wow I've always wanted to go there and see the sites."  
"Heh well there's really nothing there..."  
  
"How come you know Japanese so well Satoshi-kun?"  
"Well... I am Japanese... I mean, doesn't my name sound Japanese???" He said sarcasticly.  
Sakura caught on to this. She got annoyed. She didn't really like people we were always sarcastic. It made her feel stupid. "SHUT UP SATOSHI-KUN!" she yelled.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well... I see that you two are getting along very well..." Tomoyo stated sarcasticly.  
Sakura was starting to grow a vein on her forehead.  
"I know huh??" Satoshi said with a big grin.  
"You guys are impossible!" Sakura screamed as she stomped in front of them.  
"Well excuse me Ms. I-take-everything-too-seriously." Satoshi replied.  
  
Sakura turned around and gave him an evil death glare. But Satoshi just stood there with a smile on his face. "What did you call me?!!" Sakura didn't want to wait for his response. She raised her hand so she could slap the heck out of him but Tomoyo held her back.  
"Tomoyo-chan let me go!! I need to teach this boy a lesson!!!!"  
"Sakura-chan calm down!! He's just joking..."  
"I DON'T CARE! LET ME AT HIM!!!"  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
"Well this is my turn... Ja ne(see ya later) girls!"  
"Don't say 'ja ne' to me!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled and she started walking and stomping on her way home.  
Tomoyo waved good-bye to Satoshi and ran to catch up with Sakura.  
"He's nice..." Tomoyo said out of no where.  
Sakura stopped walking and glared at Tomoyo. Sakura stared at her with an 'I can't believe you just said that' expression. "Nice.... You think that baka is NICE?!!"  
"Hai... Don't you think so??" Tomoyo asked.  
"Tomoyo-chan don't even ask me that question. If he gets me really mad... ER... I'm going to use one of my cards on him!!"  
"Um... Okay..." Tomoyo whispered. *Sakura-chan I know you like him more than you think you do. You gave him the look when you guys first met. Like you did with Li-kun. Could this mean that your falling for Satoshi-kun and your getting over Li-kun? Nah... You love Li-kun with all your heart... Right?"  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
"Wow... This is the first time you woke up early..." Kero stated as he concentrated on the new video game Sakura just bought him, DDR 3rd mix.  
"I know..." Sakura replied as she brushed her hair. "Oh who cares, I'll just leave my hair down today."  
"Demo, it's hot... Shouldn't you put your hair up? You have long hair..." Kero suggested.  
"I guess so... Arigato(Thanks) for the advice." She said as she started putting up her hair.  
"You welcome... Hmm... Sakura... What does 'SSR' mean on this video game?"  
"I don't know why don't you try it..."  
"Okay..." He put the music to 'End of the Century' on training mode.  
"Ja ne Kero-chan!"  
"Yeah you too Sakura."  
  
Kero pressed start and soon music started. His eyes widened when he saw all these arrows running up the screen. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" He tried to press start so he could fail himself but he remembered he was in training mode, he couldn't fail. So he just started pressing the arrows as best as he could. "HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!" he yelled as more combos started scrolling up the screen. Finally he pressed the last arrow. "HAH YES I STILL LIVE!!!" He laughed with victory until he fell over. His eyes were swirling around anime style. *Note to self... Never, ever, EVER... put it on SSR when you are just a beginner...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe I've added a new character! Hehe and wasn't the last part funny!! haha (no one laughs) ()^_^ hehe okay forget it! Well I thought it was funny. I mean, c'mon, imagin Kero trying to do 'End of the Century' on SSR!! SSR has like a million half beats and a million doubles! Plus 'End of the Century' is hard on SSR... I know because I tried it... and I was on training mode too so I couldn't fail myself... Okay well anyone have any questions or comments?? If you do please review! Okay and none of that 5 words in the review stuff! I'm getting sick of it... Please leave really thoughtful reviews. I want to know your full feelings about this fic because... I don't know but I have a feeling that it sucks. Oh well I don't know, but I have to know so please review. Okay thanks again for the people who reviewed last time. 


	3. Feeling Different

Hi everyone.... Okay... I guess this series does suck since I'm not getting any reviews at all for this... I'm so.... SAD!! I feel like crying!! DEMO, since I did start it then of course I have to finish this. Anyways, oh yeah! If you the type of person that can only read S+S fics, I mean only about them then stop reading this fic! Okay I warned you. It's not an S+S fic... Well not in the beginning. You guys will hate me for this but it was the only idea I had in my mind! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I juss wanted to try something new! AND I KNOW SYAORAN IS SUPPOSED TO COME BACK BUT I WANT HIM TO COME BACK LATER ON! And c'mon now, Satoshi isn't that bad... IS HE?? Okay I'll shut up now...  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 3: Feeling Different  
Written by: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
Written on: May 1, 2001  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Before School*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who are you going to ask?!" one excited girl asked.  
"Ew... why him?!" said another girl  
"What am I going to wear?!" screamed another one.  
  
Sakura looked at them with an annoyed face. *Baka cheerleaders! I'm glad I'm not one anymore. All of them are so stuck up and clueless this year* (A/N: She can still be a cheerleader you know... She got the clueless down perfectly!)  
Sakura shook Tomoyo's shoulder to get her attention. Tomoyo looked at her to see Sakura pointing to one of the most stupidest girls at school. "Why are they getting so excited?"  
"I don't know... Let's go see."  
  
They walked over near the genki(Hyperactive) girls to see them standing in front of a big poster. Soon Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widened and she screamed with delight. Sakura looked at her in surprised. "Whoa... What's wrong with you?"  
  
Tomoyo had a big smile on her face. She was so happy that she couldn't even talk. Instead she pointed to the poster.  
  
Sakura looked at it then read it out loud. "This year we will be having a Sadie Hawkins Dance." She turned to Tomoyo in confusion. "Tomoyo-chan... What's a Sadie Hawkins Dance?"  
Tomoyo was jumping up and down. "I don't know demo, it's a dance! FINALLY!! I can make you a very nice gown to wear! After all these years! I might be a little rusty demo, it'll look beautiful!"  
  
Sakura rolled her big emerald eyes and continued reading. "Sadie Hawkins is a dance where the girls ask the guys to the dance." Sakura stopped suddenly. *I have to ask a GUY to a DANCE?!*  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes grew larger. "Ohohoho!! I'm starting to like this little dance of ours!"  
Sakura kept reading. "This is not a formal dance. It's casual"  
Soon Sakura heard a cry. She whirled around to see Tomoyo on her knees with tears in her eyes. "Iie!!! They can't do that!!!!!!!!! Dances were made for dresses! And dressmakers, like me, are supposed to make dresses for DANCES!!! "  
"Demo, Tomoyo-chan it said..."  
"I KNOW I KNOW!! It's supposed to be CASUAL!" She said as she put a little disgusted accent when she said casual.  
"It's okay Tomoyo-chan... They're will be other dances."  
"Demo... ITS NOT THE SAME!!" Tomoyo yelled back as she stomped her way to lunch.  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
"Konnichiwa girls!" Satoshi yelled as he made his way through the crowd.  
"Konnichiwa Satoshi-kun!" Tomoyo yelled back. Sakura just waved to him. She was trying to enjoy her strawberry milkshake.  
"Are you ladies going to the Sadies?"  
"HAI!" Tomoyo screamed. Soon Satoshi looked over to Sakura. Sakura eyed him then turned back looking at her milkshake that she was still drinking.  
"Well..." Satoshi asked impatiently.  
Sakura took the straw out of her mouth. "Iie" she simply said and went back to slurping her milkshake.  
"NANI(what)?!!" Tomoyo and Satoshi screamed in unison.  
Sakura looked at both of them. "You heard me... I said 'Iie'"  
"WHY NOT?!" Tomoyo asked with annoyed voice.  
"Because... I'm not going to some stupid dance where I have to ask out a guy. It's... I don't know... Not me..."  
"Not you?! That's the stupidest excuse I ever heard!!" Satoshi yelled.  
"Shut up Satoshi-kun!! You don't know what it's like!"  
"Sakura-chan... I bet you you're just scared to ask a guy out!"  
"Iie!! I just don't want to..." Sakura yelled back.  
"Fine if your not scared then ask me!! I'm a guy! Go ahead! I dare you to!!"  
"FINE!!! SATOSHI-KUN!! WILL YOU GO TO THE SADIES WITH ME?!! There I asked you..."  
"Hai! I'll go to the dance with you Sakura-chan..."  
Sakura soon looked at him with confusion. "Hoe?" She good feel a little burn on her cheeks.  
Satoshi gave her a smile. His warm smile and his red, ruby eyes made him look so handsome. Well to Sakura anyways. She blushed even more.  
"Sakura-chan... You just asked me to the dance. Since I'm a nice guy, I've decided to go with you. Arigato Sakura-chan for asking me!"  
  
Sakura soon started blushing a dark crimson color. She couldn't believe that she was going to Sadie's with one of the cutest guys at school.  
Tomoyo eyed the both of them. Then she all of a sudden her eyes widened and she cupped her mouth. Satoshi and Sakura saw this. "Daijoubu desu ka?"(Are you alright?) Sakura asked.  
"Daijoubu(I'm alright)... demo, I FORGOT TO CAPTURE THAT KAWAII MOMENT ON TAPE!!!"  
Sakura and Satoshi fell over anime style.  
Tomoyo looked at them both on the ground. "Nani...?"  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" She turned around to find Satoshi running towards her.  
"Oh, hello Satoshi-kun..." She looked at the ground and continued on her way but then stopped when she felt a warm hand clutch her shoulder. She turned around again to see Satoshi trying to catch his breath. Then he stood up with forgiveness in his crimson eyes. "Hey your not mad at me are you?"  
"Iie... why do you say that?"  
"Because you've been ignoring me ever since lunch. I thought you were mad at me..."  
"I'm not mad at you Satoshi-kun. I was just deep in thought that's all..."  
"Oh I see. You were thinking of HIM weren't you?"  
"Heh, you know Satoshi-kun you grown to know me pretty well now."  
"You miss him a lot don't you?"  
"Hai... With all my heart..."  
  
Satoshi looked at her. She was staring into space, again. *She must really love him to be out like that... Hehe reminds me...* "You know you remind me of me..."  
"Hoe? How?"  
"I used to be in love with a girl like that. I mean she was perfect! Everything about her was just perfect. Demo, I guess too perfect. She ended up running my life and telling me what to do. I don't want a girlfriend who keeps telling me how I should dress or who to talk to."  
"Oh...."  
"Yeah... And when she was gone. I would miss her like crazy. Like you miss Li-san. Demo, when she came back it would be back to normal again, you know, letting her run my life. Until I found out that this isn't love. No matter how much she tells me she loves me or how many times I say I love her, it wasn't REAL love."  
"Oh... Gomen..."  
"Nah, it's alright now. That was a year ago. I'm over it. Now I wanted to talk to you about the Sadies. Do you really, truly, honestly want to go to the Sadies with me? If you don't I understand." He looked away from Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up at him. She smiled at Satoshi for being sweet and kind towards her. Even though he can be a pain, he knows when to stop and be a kind and gentle person. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he uttered each word out of his mouth. *He really wants to go with me...* She turned his chin to make him look at her. She smiled her 500 watt smile for him. He blushed. "Hey... Isn't it the girl that supposed to ask the guy?"  
He blushed even a darker color. "Um... yeah I guess..."  
"Okay then let's do it the right way... Satoshi-kun... Will you go to Sadies with me?" Sakura uttered out as she turned a light pink shade of color.  
Satoshi smiled right back at. *She looks so kirei(pretty) when she blushes.* He smirked. Sakura noticed this. Soon her smile became a frown and her eyes were piercing right at him. "HEY!! What's so funny?!!" She asked as she crossed her arms, demanding an answer.  
"Nothing... Nothing... Hai Sakura-chan, I'll go with you."  
"Arigato Satoshi-kun..."  
"No problem Sakura-chan"  
  
Silence fell upon both of them. One looked at the sky, other looked at the ground. Again Sakura was deep in thought. *Why am I doing this? Why did I just ask him out to the dance like that? Do I... Am I... Iie! It couldn't be... Yet...*  
She looked up to steal a glimpse of him. When he looked down at her she whipped her head back to the position she was before. Sakura didn't see it but Satoshi was blushing a light shade of red as they walked home together.  
  
~*At Sakura's House*~  
  
"Onii-chan!!!! I'm home!!!" Sakura yelled as she put her books and backpack down on the floor and took her shoes off and put on her bunny slippers."  
Touya popped out of the kitchen. "Hey kaijuu. What's up?"  
"Sakura is not a kaijuu!! I'm almost 15 and your still call me that! Don't you think it's getting kind of baby-ish!?"  
Touya put an evil smile. "Iie!! Back then your were a small little kaijuu... now that your almost as tall as me, your a BIG KAIJUU!!"  
"ER!!! DAIKIRAI!!! (I hate you!)" She screamed as she took off one of her slippers and threw it near Touya. Touya moved behind the wall. He heard a big THUD and looked out again to see Sakura sitting on the piano bench.  
  
Ever since Sakura started middle school, she discovered a beautiful instrument called the piano. She's been more into music than ever. She would start playing and soon Touya would get his violin and start playing along to her beat. Soon he heard the chimes of the piano starting to ring. He looked at Sakura to if she was playing. She was and she was playing one of her most favorite pieces of all, Unchained Melody.  
  
Each note sung outloud as Sakura pressed on firmly on the keys. Each note that was sung came together to make a beautiful melody. Sakura loved the sound of the piano. It made her so relaxed and made her feel like she was just floating in the air. She finished with a perfect chord and sat there looking at the keys.  
  
Soon she heard a little clap coming from behind her. She turned around to see Touya. "Nice job... You should really join that piano competition. I know you can make it."  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Hai... All you need is a partner to go and you got it."  
"Okay!! I'll join! Demo, who's going to be my partner?"  
"Oh...................................... I don't know." Touya said as he walked slowly. *Kaijuu, you better pick me or it's a month of taking out the trash for you!*  
"Onii-chan... you would'nt mind being my partner would you?"  
"I don't know......"  
"PLEASE ONII-CHAN! Since we duet here at home it will save us the trouble of practicing and it will save me the trouble of going to someone else's house and practice there! PLEASE!!"  
Sakura put a puppy dog face on her. Touya loved it when she begged to him. It made him feel like the man of the house around there. He sighed.  
"Alright alright... Just as long as you come to practice here everyday with me."  
"HAI!!"  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
"Kero-chan... are you listening to me?!" Sakura screamed as she threw a rolled up piece of paper at Kero's head.  
"EXCUSE YOU!" Kero screamed. "Demo, I'm playing Final Fantasy VIII here and I don't want to be disturbed."  
"Er!!! KERO-CHAN YOU ARE NO HELP!" She screamed as she stomped into the bathroom. Soon she heard a soft melody being played. It was a piano and a few violins with a clarinet. *Hey I can use that for the piano competition... Touya can play the violin parts and we can replace the clarinet with the violin. ITS JUST TOO PERFECT!! Oh well I'll tell Onii-chan later. I need to take a shower.*  
  
She undressed and hopped into the bathtub. She lied there thinking... About a boy, but not one that was in Hong Kong but one that was there by her side day by day. *Satoshi-kun... Do you like me?? Because I'm beginning to think that... I... IIE!! I can't... I can't like him... because I love Syaoran-kun. I love him... Not Satoshi-kun. Demo, it seems like I have feelings for Satoshi-kun. Well... He IS my friend. Of course I should have feelings for a friend. Demo, they're not regular feelings like I have for Tomoyo-chan or Rika-chan or Chiharu-chan or any other. It's more. C'mon Sakura think! You know you love Syaoran demo, do you love Satoshi-kun also? IMPOSSIBLE! You can't love 2 guys at the same time. It's just not right. Sakura-chan... You love Syaoran-kun and only Syaoran-kun and that's that. Now the question is... Do you really want to wait for a man who's probably already married to some other woman or would you move on?*  
  
She got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself with a towel. She got dressed in her PJ's and went to bed. "Aishiteru Syaoran-kun" she whispered. But when she closed her eyes she pictures a tall boy with ruby red eyes that brought out his red streaks on his black spiky hair. *Satoshi-kun...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Um.... Uh... Yeah... I don't know what to say but.... Um.... And... Yeah... Well I don't know how or why I came up with this plot. I guess I've been reading to many S+S fics and I kinda got sick of it. But remember, I said..... It's not S+S IN THE BEGINNING!! I'M GIVING A LITTLE HINT RIGHT THERE!! Okay well anyways, please review my fic. I know you guys must be hating me right now but you won't be hating me for long. Please review if you like my fic PLEASE!! At least I know SOMEONE likes it so I'll have the courage to keep on writing this fic. Okay like I said... REVIEW! Please leave decent reviews for me okay? I'd really appreciate it! okay JA NE!! 


	4. 

WOW I'M SO HAPPY! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE THIS FIC!! hehe... You guys make me feel so special!!! ^_^ It just makes me want to write forever and ever! And I finally recorded this new song from Joaquin FINALLY!! It's called.... I don't know... but it is such a sad song!! It relates to my fic, that's why I'm going to use it later on in the series! Once I get the lyrics down and I come to that special part! hehe... I know you guys will love the song because it's just so touching and you could imagin Syaoran singing it... Even though he's not that type of singing person... Okay... And if your not a flexible person of letting Sakura date other people then just stop reading this fic okay?! Okay... I don't think you want to know this and you just want to read the chapter 4 so here it is!  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 4: New Love  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
Written on: May 3, 2001  
Dedication: I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT SAKURA AND SATOSHI!!! hahaha okay you should feel special because not a lot of people support Sakura and Satoshi! And that's messed up! It's not like it's for real! It's just a fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Before School*~  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.  
"NANI?!!" Tomoyo screamed back.  
"You said you were going to Sadie's tonight!" Sakura yelled with throwing her arms up and down the air. She looked like she was about ready to hit Tomoyo upside the head.  
"I did... DEMO, I forgot to buy a ticket so I guess I can't go..." Tomoyo replied getting upset.  
"WHO CARES JUST SNEAK IN!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Tomoyo's shoulder to make her look at her.  
"Sakura-chan... I can't just sneak in... That would be bad." Sakura let go of her best friend. She could tell she really wanted to go. She could see it in those glowing athemyst (or is it amethyst?) eyes of hers. Tomoyo was very upset. She didn't want to let her best friend down and here she was telling her she can't make it because of some stupid dance ticket. I mean that's it! A stupid dance ticket that she didn't own made her not go to the dance. It was a stupid reason.  
  
"Aw... It's alright Tomoyo-chan... There are other dances." Sakura told her like the day before.  
"Demo, it's not the same Sakura-chan... This is the first time that your going to the dance with a guy in a long time. I wanted to get the kawaii moment on tape..."  
Sakura fell over anime style. She got up and was about to yell at Tomoyo when she noticed what Tomoyo had just said. This was her first time going to a dance with a guy. Not just any guy, but a guy that she was looking forward to going with.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her. Again Sakura had that dreamy look on her face. She was thinking of a guy but she couldn't tell who. Was it Satoshi or Syaoran?  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Nani?"  
"Do you like Satoshi-kun? I mean like, LIKE LIKE like him? You know the way you did with Syaoran?"  
Sakura looked at her best friend. She was trying to find the answer inside herself for she didn't even know if she really liked Satoshi. She had feelings for him, yes, but was it more then a friendship? Soon again it hit her like a bolt of lightning. *It can't be... It shouldn't be, demo, my feelings for him is so strong... I like him. It's true... I DO like him...* Her thoughts sent a warm feeling down her body. That warm feeling reminded her of Satoshi. The way he would touch her made her feel so warm and so tranquil.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." she said without making eye contact with her. She was so surprised she couldn't even talk. She liked someone else besides Syaoran. It shocked her so much. She couldn't imagin herself liking another boy but Syaoran but here she was, head over heels for some other guy.  
"I like Satoshi-kun..." she whispered. Her words sent a warm feeling down her spine. It was so weird for her to say something that she never thought she would say.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked. *And I thought you loved Li-kun... Well I guess you moved on. What will Li-kun say?* "You seriously like him?"  
"Iie...."  
"Then what are you feeling Sakura..."  
"I.... I..."  
"You..."  
"I Love Him Tomoyo-chan..."  
Her words made Tomoyo step back. She was so surprised on Sakura's words. Was this the Sakura 5 years ago? No it wasn't. It was a changed Sakura that found another boy to love.  
Tomoyo walked away, not knowing what to say to her best friend.  
  
Sakura almost ran after her when a sudden feeling came over her. A warm, green, autumn feeling overpowered her senses making her body freeze. *What was that??* She stared into space thinking of who's aura that could be. She shrugged it off and went to go look for Tomoyo.   
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
Tomoyo walked alone as she walked her way to the food court. *After all they've been through... They're actually breaking up... Actually Sakura found someone else. Oh no... Here comes Satoshi-kun. Should I tell him that Sakura loves him?*  
  
Satoshi spotted her. He's been wanting to tell Tomoyo something ever since this morning but he just never found her. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.  
"Tomoyo-chan... I need to talk to you. It's important."  
"Um... Sure Satoshi-kun." Tomoyo pulled him over to a deserted area. She looked at him straight in the eye. "What is it Satoshi-kun?"  
He let out a big sigh. He looked at Tomoyo with his warm crimson eyes. "I don't know what to say Tomoyo-chan..."  
"Just let it out..."  
"Demo, Okay here I have a love problem I'm going through. I think I love this girl. I know I like her but I don't know if I love her, love her. Maybe if she loved me back then I guess I know I would love her. Demo, she loves another guy Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
As he was talking Tomoyo's amethyst eyes widened. *Please don't tell me he's talking about Sakura-chan...* "Keep going..."  
"I like her a lot... Enough to make me think that I love her. Demo, I don't know. And I want you to know who it is..."  
"Who?"  
"It's Sakura-chan..."  
  
Tomoyo stepped back as she gasped. She clasped her mouth with her hand. She looked at him with no emotion. *Sakura-chan, Li-kun told me to watch after you. To make sure that you will stay out of trouble. Demo, did he also mean to make sure you wait for him? Li-kun, I don't want to hurt you because your my friend. Demo, Sakura-chan is my best friend and I can't torture her like this. She loves him Li-kun, and he loves her. Gomen...* She relaxed more. Satoshi eyed her strangely. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked her.  
"Daijoubu. Satoshi-kun, do you love Sakura-chan?"  
"That's the thing. I don't know! I think I do."  
"You can't be in between like and love. You either love her Satoshi-kun, or you don't. It's that simple."  
"Iie!! Tomoyo-chan, love can't be that simple. I don't want to think I love her and then lead her on and then all of sudden feel nothing for her and break her heart! I can't do that to her Tomoyo-chan. Not to her..."  
"You telling me the truth right? Everything you just said?"  
"Hai. I wouldn't lie about these certain things."  
"Well... Satoshi-kun, the way your talking, it seems like you do love her."  
"How?"  
"Your speaking from your heart Satoshi-kun and the heart never lies. You like her and you don't want to harm her in anyway. You would do anything to make her happy wouldn't you?"  
"Hai, I'd do anything to see a smile on her smooth skin face."  
"See... Your heart is talking again. Satoshi-kun, you do love Sakura-chan..."  
  
Satoshi could feel a slight burn on his cheeks. *All those times making fun of her, I actually liked her. And as we became friends and I got to know her more, I began to love her. Demo, you love someone else.* His thoughts caused his ruby red eyes to water. He could see his vision getting blurry as he could imagen Sakura in the arms of another guy. He looked back at Tomoyo who was staring at him. "Tomoyo-chan, even though I love her, she loves someone else." He blurted out as a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
"That's not true..." Tomoyo whispered.  
Satoshi eyes widened with hope. He hesitated with his question but he knew he just had to know. "Then, who does she love?"  
"She loves..."   
"Who?"  
"Omae" (you)  
  
~*Night of Sadie's*~  
  
Sakura brushed her hair madly. Satoshi was coming to pick her up in an hour and she wanted to look her best for him. Soon she heard the melody again she heard yesterday. It was coming from Kero's Final Fantasy VIII game. "Hey Kero-chan?"  
"Yes Sakura?"  
"What's that song called? The one that's playing on that video game right now."  
"Um... Its called 'Eyes On Me'. Why?"  
"I want to play that for my piano competition. That song is so soothing... and tranquil. I love it."  
"Omae?!!! Want to play... that?"  
"Hai, Why? What's wrong with the idea?!" she yelled.  
"Oh no reason! It's just impossible to find the music sheets to that, that's all"  
"I'll find a way..."  
"Why are you dressed so... gangster-like?"  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl with a red adidas visor wrapped around her head that was pointed to the side. Her aurburn hair flowed down her back as her bangs dangled freely staying near her face. She had a big red shirt on that said 'PIMPETTE' on the back (A/N: I couldn't think of any other name so I decided to put pimpette. BUT SHE'S NOT A REAL ONE!) and wore bellbottom khakis that almost covered her shoes. Her shoes were red adidas with red shoe laces. Sakura sweatdropped on how gangster like she dressed for the Sadie's.  
"Well... Tomoyo-chan insisted on how 'KAWAII' it would be to match with Satoshi-kun at the dance. So we went shopping together and got the same shirt except his says PIMP on it and the same visor and the same shoes."  
"Um... Okay... Demo, was it necessary to do it?"  
"Iie... Demo, Satoshi-kun and I thought it would be sugoi!(Cool)"  
"Whatever you say, Sakura."  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
The door bell rang. Touya glanced at the door then back at his newspaper. "KAIJUU!!! GET THE DOOR!!" He didn't hear Sakura's annoying voice yelling back at him. *She probably didn't hear me. Oh well...* He shrugged it off and got up to get the door. He opened the door to find a boy almost as tall as he was, wearing mostly everthing red. Touya glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" he grumbled.  
Satoshi looked at Touya. *This must be the famous onii-chan I've been hearing about from Sakura-chan* "Watashi Kimura Satoshi. Konbanwa" He held out his hand as a sign of peace.  
Touya glared at the hand and back at him. He took his hand and squeezed it, hard. Satoshi had a firm grip before but he noticed that Touya was starting to squeeze his hand harder and harder, making him lose his firm grip. Touya had an evil smirk on his face. "Konbanwa Kimura-san. Watashi Kinomoto Touya."  
"A pleasure to meet you Kinomoto-san. Is your sister here?"  
"Hai... Why do YOU care?"  
"Well... Uh... Um..."  
  
"ONII-CHAN! Why did you get the door?! I told you not to get the door!" Sakura yelled running down stairs. Touya spun around to look at Sakura. Satoshi tilted to the left to see Sakura also. To Satoshi, Sakura looked incredible, but to Touya, Sakura looked like an OG (original gangster)  
"Oh HELL NO! You are not going outside this time Kaijuu! You've already joined a gang and this guy is probably one of your gang members since both of you are wearing red." Soon his eyes widened. "KAIJUU!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO 'BLOOD'?!"  
"ONII-CHAN!! I'm not in a gang!! There's a dance tonight and me and Satoshi-kun dressed up for it. And SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!!"  
"Whatever... Big Kaijuu! Demo, you are not going to the dance with that gangster guy!"  
"YES I AM AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"  
  
Sakura stomped out of the house and grabbed Satoshi. Soon Sakura broke into a fast run while Satoshi was being dragged. Soon Touya came out of the house and started waving his newspaper in the air, which was rolled up. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GANGSTER BRAT!!! I'LL GET YOU!! YOU STUPID GANGSTER PUNK!!!!  
  
~*At the Dance*~  
  
Techno music was booming out of the gym as the two teenagers neared the dance. They walked inside to find some people raving, breaking, dancing, and standing around talking to each other. Sakura spotted Tomoyo who was raving in this big circle. Soon another girl went up to Tomoyo and challenged to battle with her. Tomoyo accepted her challenge. Satoshi and Sakura watched as her best friend was surrounded with lavender lights. The other girl was good too but lost when her glow sticks dropped to the floor. Again, Tomoyo won. Sakura went up to her and hugged her.  
"What are you doing here Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura screamed.  
"I'm here dancing... at the dance!"  
"I know that!! Demo, you said you couldn't go..."  
"Well... I forgot that yearbook staff get in for free to take pictures!! So here I am taking pictures and enjoying myself! I also got a date!"  
"REALLY?!! WHO?"  
"You'll see..."  
  
Tomoyo started jumping up and down again. Tomoyo was ecstatic. That was the 10th one that she won today. "Sakura-chan, why don't you battle one of the guys?!" Tomoyo yelled as she pointed to one of the raver boy groups. Sakura spotted them and she noticed that they wanted to challenge Sakura. Sakura had a determined emotion and it showed in her face. She grabbed her pink glowsticks from her best friend that she always supplied and went into the big circle. She started little, you know, just jumping from side to side and her glowsticks staying at her side. She soon started with a figure 8 and broke into a liquid. She stuttered and went back to jumping side to side. Her liquid went around her and she started a box and ended with a slow figure 8 then a blow to the opponents face. (A/N: Whoa... it's not easy describing raving moves... because you mostly make them up) The opponent did good also. He did so good that it even amazed Sakura.  
*What can I do?*  
Soon she got an idea. She took two glowsticks and 2 shoelaces and tied the shoelaces to her shoes making the glowsticks drag. She held her pink glowsticks in her hands. She did her same routine again but this time she moved her feet more making the glowsticks on the shoelaces dance to the music. Everyone was at 'ah'. No one has been able to do that before Sakura. Sakura ended it and the music stopped also. Everyone clapped for Sakura. The opponent clapped also, knowing that he lost to Sakura.  
  
Another techno song came on. Sakura and Tomoyo went to go look for Satoshi. Sakura found him in another big circle where all the boy ravers were. He was in the middle battling with another guy. Sakura looked at his techniques. *Hey... he's pretty good.* Satoshi through one of his glow sticks in the air and started doing hacky-sack with it. Again, everyone was at 'ah'. Sakura and Tomoyo wanted to learn how Satoshi did that move. He kicked his glowstick high in the air and caught it then finished.  
  
"Wow... Satoshi-kun is really good at raving..." Tomoyo pointed out.  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah... He's the best in that crowd."  
Soon the techno died down and it formed into a slow song. Most of the people went to the food section. Tomoyo was already slow dancing with her date. Satoshi looked for Sakura through the crowd. He spotted Sakura and Sakura spotted him. Both of them blushed at the same time. Satoshi approached Sakura. They were one foot away from each other. Satoshi just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then he felt Sakura's hands on his. She directed him to put his arms around her waist by doing it for him. After she did, she hugged his neck very tightly.  
  
They started swaying back and forth to the music. Satoshi inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms as he pulled her closer to him. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking he was in heaven, dancing with an angel. Sakura closed her eyes also and smiled.  
"You know what Sakura-chan?"  
"Nani?"  
"There's this saying... when you make 1,000 stars and make a wish, that wish will come true, no matter what the wish is."  
"1,000 stars?? How do you do that?"  
"You make them with these little strips of paper... see like this little one."  
  
Satoshi put one hand in his pocket and took it out to reveal a small pink 3-d star that had the saying 'i love you' on it. Sakura admired it's small feature. "Wow... How do you make those?"  
"It's easy... I'll teach you someday"  
"Really?" she looked up at him with a big smile. Satoshi couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked so cute to him when she acted like a 5 year old.  
"Hai... really..."  
"Arigato..."  
"Your welcome. You know what, I made 1,000 stars already..."  
"Really? What did you wish for Satoshi-kun?"  
"I wished that the most beautiful girl would fall in love with me as much as I loved her."  
"What a nice wish... Did it come true yet?"  
  
Satoshi blushed. He nodded slightly. Sakura heart filled with hope. "Who's the girl?" *Please let it be me!*  
Satoshi blushed even more. His ruby eyes locked with her emerald orbs. (A/N: oOo... Christmas colors! ()^_^)  
"Omae..." He whispered with love projecting from his eyes.  
Her emerald orbs widened. *The most cutest guy in the whole school loves me... Out of everyone! Even the cheerleaders, he still loves me. His wish did come true, for I love him as well...* "Oh... Satoshi-kun... Aishiteru!" Sakura yelled as she practically leaped on him to give him a big hug even though she was already hugging him.  
  
Satoshi was startled at first but then had a big grin on his face after he figured out what had happen. He placed his hand ontop of her cheek and she rubbed it. Soon they're faces pulled together to share their first kiss. They parted and started swaying back and forth again because the music was not over. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling she was at bliss.  
  
Soon she opened her eyes to see amber eyes staring right back at her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the guy. His amber eyes expressed pain from what he was feeling inside. He had messy chestnut brown hair partially covered his pained eyes. He clutched his heart as if it was ripping into a thousand pieces and he was trying to keep it whole.  
  
Her emerald eyes widened as the boy kept staring at her and Satoshi. She could see tears forming in the boy's amber eyes. She found herself on the verge of tears also. They stared at each other for the longest time until the boy couldn't take it no more. He ran....   
  
*Syaoran-kun...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SYAORAN IS BACK!! SYAORAN IS BACK!! Hah!! You know I'm over my writer's block!! I have a ton of new ideas now!!! HAHA AND I'M GOING TO PUT IT ALL IN THIS SERIES!! So FINALLY, Syaoran returns to see Sakura slow-dancing AND KISSING AND SAYING I LOVE YOU to another guy!! He must be jealous because he never got to kiss her once! hehe!! A lot of drama now!! FINALLY! Now who will Sakura love?! Her past or her present?!! HAHA!! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!! HEHE... Okay I'm really hyper right now! SO... REVIEW thoughtful reviews... okay? I'm getting sick of the 5 words in the review stuff... It's, I don't know... annoying, I guess. It's like getting mail with no words in the mail! And that just sucks! So be a good reviewer and review good reviews! OKAY THANKS!! OKAY SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA! 


	5. Cards of Love

Hello and I'm back with chapter 5! I am SO SORRY FOR LAGGING ON THIS STORY! Again, it's not my fault! I had 2 big projects to work on! Now that I turned them in I am worry-free!! GOLLY I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story... even though most of the reviews were flames but yeah. Thank you anyway! I know I shouldn't have made Sakura love Satoshi and then Syaoran just shows up out of no where but I needed a good plot! I have other things in store also! So please just be patient! THIS IS AN S+S FIC! It's just not S+S yet... So whatever happens to Sakura and Syaoran, just deal with it! Okay that's all I have to say. On with the fic... Oh just to say, this chapter is short.  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 5: Cards of Love  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
Written on: May 12, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS because Clamp and Kodansha does! BUT, I do own Satoshi! SO HAH!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Next day*~  
  
The sun rays hit her window and showered her face. Tear streaks were visible on her cheeks. You could tell that she had been crying before she went to her peaceful sleep. She cringed as the light shined at her face. She covered her face with blankets and pillows and placed them over her head to get more sleep. *I'm not going to school... I'm not going to school... Not when those 2 are there.*  
  
Images from last night haunted her again as she tried to go back to sleep. There he was, Syaoran, standing there with unbelievable eyes. His hands were gathered up into a fist and were shaking like crazy. His messy chestnut hair covered his amber eyes but she could see them perfectly. They projected sadness and she could that he was in the verge of tears. *Tears..... Syaoran-kun, you almost cried...*  
  
Tears suddenly appeared again and ran down her cheek. She wiped them away and sniff.  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero huffed and puffed. That was his last scream. He was already out of breath from screaming at his video game.  
  
Sakura covered her ears from the annoying sound. *IIE! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!*  
  
Soon she heard her door creek open. She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly she felt tons of pounds laying on her body. She was in an awkward position and that just made it hurt even more. (A/N: Getting sit on in an uncomfortable position hurts a lot!! TRUST ME! I HAD THE FEELING....)  
  
She felt fingers being punched into her stomach gently. She twitched at every spot. She giggled and soon started laughing hard. "Get up Kaijuu! You gotta go to school today!"  
  
Sakura couldn't answer but just kept laughing. She finally gave up and decided to go to school anyways. She slapped Touya on the shoulder, hard. "ONII-CHAN!!! DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
Touya rubbed his shoulder. "Well what other way should I wake you up?"  
Sakura glared at her brother and went inside the bathroom to change.  
  
Kero was on the ground acting like a stuffed animal. *Great, everytime I try to wake Sakura up, it always backfires but when Touya wakes her up, she's up and ready. How does he do it?*  
  
~*Going to School*~  
  
Sakura turned a corner. She walked slower as she neared the school. Her senses told her that Syaoran was inside the school already. She began to have chills up and down her spine. *I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today... Today is gonna be a long day. I can sense it*  
  
She entered the school gates to find all the girls staring at her. Some were envious, some were jealous. Envious and jealous that she got to go to the dance with Satoshi, slow dance with him and that Satoshi loved her. All the girls thought that she was lucky. Sakura looked at each and every one of them. She sweatdropped as she made her way to Math. She spotted Tomoyo at the lockers and ran over to her.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo replied. She stood right in front of a boy. It seems like she was trying hide the person. Sakura could tell by this from the way she was standing. Tomoyo had her arms straight out to the side.  
Sakura leaned over to the side to see who it was.  
  
Amber eyes caught her attention. She walked passed Tomoyo and stared straight at Syaoran, who was right behind Tomoyo. They looked at each other. Sakura didn't know what to say to him. They stood there for awhile, not saying anything. Syaoran then looked at his watch and looked back at her. He signaled her to follow him, leaving Tomoyo by herself.  
  
Syaoran led her to the quad area. He stopped and stood there for awhile. His back was facing Sakura while Sakura was looking at the ground.  
  
"Ohayo... Kinomoto-san" he whispered.  
  
His husky voice sent a warm feeling through her body. Finally, after all these years, she finally could hear his soothing voice again. She shut her eyes for she heard pain in his voice as well. She couldn't believe what she had done to him. After promising she would wait for him, she didn't. Instead she left his heart in the period known as 'childhood crush'.  
  
"Ohayo... Li-san" she whispered back.  
  
He winced as she called him Li-san and not Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Please, call me Syaoran-kun. You don't have to be so formal Kinomoto-san." He said trying to sound happy but it was no use. The image he saw yesterday were so heartbreaking to him. He could break down any second.  
  
"Okay Syaoran-kun. You don't have to call me Kinomoto-san, Syaoran-kun. Please call me Sakura-chan."  
  
He shook his head. "Iie... I have no right to call you Sakura-chan. Please understand."  
  
Sakura heart was breaking very slowly. *I'm losing him...* "Hai..."  
  
Syaoran turned around and to Sakura's surprise, he was crying, for the very first time. Sakura felt that it was her fault for making him cry. She hurt him, badly. But she was sorry. *Sorry isn't going to mend his broken heart* a little voice said in her mind. It was right. Sakura had tears in her eyes as well. Soon her tears ran down her cheeks freely. "Gomen nasia Syaoran-kun!" she screamed as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck very tightly. She cried on his shoulder and he cried as well. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
Over near the drinking fountain stood a girl with long purple hair and tears in her amethyst eyes. "Li-kun, Sakura-chan..."  
  
The bell rang for 1st period. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura still had tears running down her face. Syaoran wiped then away with a stroke of his hand across her cheek. She smiled weakly at him. She also noticed tears still coming down his cheeks too. So she returned the favor and wiped his tears away. He blushed a light red color. Syaoran let go of her and walked away. She held out her hand so he would come back and sweep her up in his arms but he just kept on walking. Away from her.  
  
He stopped and looked back at Sakura who was still there looking at him. "Sayonara Sakura-chan..." he whispered and walked away.  
  
Sakura heard him. *He called me Sakura-chan... Syaoran-kun..* "Sayonara Syaoran-kun..." she whispered as she dropped down to her knees and began to cry.  
  
~*At 3rd period, which is PE*~  
  
Sakura grabbed the volleyball from the coach. She walked over to her court where her friends were waiting for her. Suddenly, strong arms came around her waist and clasped together. She turned around and saw Satoshi smiling at his new girlfriend. (A/N: YES GIRLFRIEND!! THEY ARE OFFICIALLY GOING OUT!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DEAL WITH IT...)  
  
Sakura blushed. Her friends were screaming "Go Satoshi-kun!" and his friends were whistling at them. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on tight. *Good thing I know how to get out of these things.* She took one of his fingers and bent it back as far as it could go.  
  
Satoshi screamed in pain and let go quickly. He whimpered as Sakura giggled. She felt sorry for him. She placed her index finger under his chin to make him look at her. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to the court to start the game. Satoshi smiled in satisfaction and went over to his court. Sakura giggled.  
  
Over 3 courts from Sakura's court stood Syaoran eyeing the whole thing. Sakura didn't know that Syaoran had the same PE period with her. Syaoran glared at Satoshi as he made his way through the other courts, towards the court that Syaoran was on. *You dumb-ass, you don't know who your dealing with.*  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
Satoshi and Sakura held hands as they made their way to Tomoyo. Again, Tomoyo was with Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know what to do Tomoyo-chan... I love her too much to let go"  
  
Tomoyo slurped her mocha shake. (A/N: I'm craving for a Mocha Blast...) "Li-kun..."  
"Please, call me Syaoran-kun"  
"Okay Syaoran-kun. Well anyways... She's moved on, and I think you should move on too..."  
"It's so hard though Tomoyo-chan..." he replied as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Why don't I treat you to a movie or something? Will that get your mind off them for awhile?"  
"Hai... I guess..."  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.  
Tomoyo turned around and spotted the couple running up to them hand in hand. Syaoran glared at Satoshi. Tomoyo slapped Syaoran.  
"NANI?!! What was that for?"  
"Look, if you wanna get over her, you have to accept their relationship. From now on... No more glaring."  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! I can't do that!"  
"Well live with it..."  
"FINE!" he screamed and crossed his arms and pouted like a little baby.  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Sakura and Satoshi sat down together. Tomoyo got an idea and took a deck of cards out of her lavender backpack. "Hey you know that a regular deck of cards can tell your love life..."  
"Really?" Sakura asked in amazement.  
"HAI! You wanna try Sakura-chan? My cousin taught me how to do it."  
"Hai! What do I do?"  
Tomoyo shuffled the cards. She held the deck in one hand. "Now who are you gonna do it on? Like who's the guy?"  
"Um...." *Satoshi or Syaoran??* "Do I have to tell you?"  
"Iie..."  
"OKAY!!" She thought for a moment and made up her mind. She started tapping the cards. "There!" Sakura replied  
  
Satoshi and Syaoran grew very anxious. Neither of them knew who's name Sakura put down since Satoshi and Syaoran have the same number of letters in their names. Syaoran glared at Satoshi. Satoshi noticed this and gave him a pathetic look. Syaoran was about to punch him in the head when he felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. He rubbed it and glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was staring at him with cheery eyes. But Syaoran knew, under those amethyst eyes, was a threat saying 'if you keep glaring at Satoshi-kun, the more bruises you'll get from me!' Syaoran sweatdropped and paid attention to the cards.  
  
"Now Sakura-chan... split it into 4 decks."  
  
Sakura did as she was told. Tomoyo took on deck and started flipping through it like she was trying to find something. She did and put the discards on the side and kept the other cards. She did that for the rest of the piles.  
  
"Okay now shuffle and put it into 3 decks after."  
  
Again, Sakura did as she was told. And again, Tomoyo started flipping through the 3 decks of cards.  
  
"Okay now shuffle again and put it into 2 decks."  
"Is there a point to this?!" Sakura screamed. She was getting tired of waiting so long.  
"C'mon Sakura-chan! Just do as I say or it won't work!"  
  
So again, Sakura did as she was told. Tomoyo did the same thing. This time at the end, she took the cards that were not discarded and looked at them. She showed Sakura her cards. It revealed a 'Q-A-K-7-A'  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
"Well...." Sakura said anxiously.  
"This guy likes you a lot... You kind of like him. See that King and that Ace and that Queen together? You are the Queen and he is the King. So it's saying you like him and he likes you back. Demo, you like someone else rather than him. It's like, something is holding you back from loving him back... See that other Ace on the far right? That's your heart... That 7 is blocking you from liking him back. Demo, you do like him demo something, or someone is blocking you from liking him only. Get it?"  
"I guess..." *Me?? Something holding me back from loving S******? (A/N: This will be a surprise)  
  
Syaoran had a sad look on his face. *That guy is probably me... It fits what's happening right now.*  
  
Satoshi also had a sad look on his face. *I HATE LI-SAN.... I HATE LI-SAN...*  
  
Tomoyo shuffled the deck with a cheerful smile. "You wanna do another one?"  
"HAI!! This is fun Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed as she clapped her hands together.  
  
Tomoyo repeated the steps again. This time Sakura did another guy. When Tomoyo was done, she held in her hands 4 cards. She showed them to Sakura. This time, it revealed a 'Q-K-A-A'  
  
Tomoyo smiled and had a dreamy look on her face.  
Sakura looked at her with a weird expression. "Um... What does it say Tomoyo-chan?"  
"You guys were meant for each other! HOW KAWAII!! C'MON SAKURA-CHAN! WHO'S NAME DID YOU TAP?!  
Sakura turned dark red. "I...I'm not telling you Tomoyo-chan!"  
"DEMO, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well......................................... What did you think? I mean aren't you at least a little bit happy that I put an S+S Moment in there?!! Who cares if it was just for a brief minute or two! It still was an S+S moment! I was THIS CLOSE ~~ )( into not putting a single S+S moment in this chapter!! DEMO, since I'm a nice person... I DID! SO HAH! I dunno why I'm so hyper! I guess it's because I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE TOMORROW! ON SATURDAY!! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! Golly... I'm kinda acting like Kero!! HAHAHAHA ()^_^  
Okay well review please! I'll be so thankful if you did! And please, leave thoughtful reviews okay?! KAY BYE!!!  



	6. A Song For You

I am SO SORRY!!! I know I have been lagging on this story!! I AM SORRY!! But school is almost done and everything gets so hectic at the end of the school year. I didn't know that this story sucked that much so I decided to add a little more S+S sooner than I thought I would. I didn't get a lot of reviews either. Do you guys really hate Satoshi? C'mon tell the truth, don't lie! Just to tell you there's a song in this fic. Actually two. One is called 'Eyes On Me' and the other is 'A Day Late'. The first one is from Final Fantasy VIII and the second is sung by Joaqiun. If you can, download these songs and listen to it as you read. And all of you know the reason why... It sets the mood. Thanks to the people who reviewed. At least I know someone likes this story! Okay enough of me blabbering and on with the fic.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 6: A Song For You  
Author: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I own Satoshi!  
  
~*Before School*~  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! When is that recital thing again?" Tomoyo asked while scratching her head, trying to remember the date.  
"It's today Tomoyo-chan!"  
"OH YEAH!!" Tomoyo slapped herself lightly on the forehead. "I forgot."  
"Are you going to be there?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her music sheets and stuck them in her bookbag.  
"HAI! Didn't you know that I'm in it too?"  
"REALLY?! I didn't know that..."  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well now you know!"  
"Sheesh Tomoyo-chan, forgetting the date of the recital when YOU ARE IN the recital..."  
Tomoyo laughed sheepishly. "Hehe... You know me... Always the forgetful one now."  
"Yeah yeah..."  
"So do you have a partner?"  
"Iie... I didn't want one..."  
"Oh... hehe well I do..."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Oh you'll see!"  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing...." Tomoyo said as she gave a sly look to Sakura and walked away.  
  
~*At lunch*~  
  
"So... Your coming to my recital right?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world..." Satoshi said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's thin waist.  
Sakura giggled as his fingers crept behind her back. Satoshi soon grabbed her waist and started tickling her. Sakura was twitching and laughing and tried to push his strong hands away from her waist but it was no use. She laughed so hard that her stomach was beginning to hurt and little balls of tears were forming in her eyes. Satoshi, of course, was loving every minute of this.  
  
Three tables over was fire and steam made by none other than the famous Li Syaoran. His hands were gathered up into a fist and were red from all the banging he had been doing on the tables 5 minutes ago. Part of his shirt was inside his mouth. He looked like an animal just about ready to pounce on his prey and rip it apart.  
  
^WHACK^ "OWWWW!!!!" He rubbed the back of his head to ease the stinging pain as he turned around and glared at Tomoyo, who was smiling, as usual.  
"What was that for?!"  
She stood there in silence still smiling, making Syaoran nervous. "I told you... The more you show your jealousy the more smacks in the head you get... by yours truly" she announced pointing to herself.  
"You know... you are evil. Pure evil."  
"HAHA AND LOVING IT! So..." she replied as she put her hands on her hips. "Did you practice like I told you to?"  
"Hai..."  
"Good!!! Your voice was horrible when we started! Demo, with my teaching techniques, I was able to capture your soul and bring out the pure voice in you!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
Syaoran sweatdropped. *A little too dramatic there Tomoyo-chan...*  
"Do you want to go into the music room to practice one more time? You know to get it finalized?"  
"Um... sure why not?"  
"Un... why not! I mean this song is dedicated to a special someone... right?" she asked as she made Syaoran turn his body around to eye Sakura. Syaoran blushed. "HAH I KNEW IT!! AND AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU SAID IT WAS FOR YOU SISTER DEMO I DIDN'T BUY IT!! I mean c'mon Syaoran-kun... If your going to lie, make it sound convincing. And the lyrics were a hint too..."  
  
Tomoyo's quote made Syaoran even blush more. Tomoyo just giggled. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon!! Let's go to the music room!" she yelled as she dragged Syaoran who was struggling behind Tomoyo to keep up with her. Tomoyo just laughed at how funny he looked right now.  
  
Emerald eyes followed them as they turned the corner of the building. She had a somewhat curious and yet disappointed look on her face. *Where are they going?*  
"You know, they make a pretty nice couple?"  
  
Sakura blinked a couple of times to get back in reality and stared at Satoshi. "Who would make a nice couple?"  
"Tomoyo-chan and Li-san, of course!"  
"NANI?!!!" *Tomoyo-chan and Li-san?? A COUPLE?*  
"Hehe I could be wrong... demo, they just flirt so much. I can't believe that they're only just FRIENDS you know?"  
"Yeah.... I guess..." she trailed off as she leaned on Satoshi's shoulder. *I guess.......*  
  
~*In Music Room*~  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!! AGAIN!!!! You were off key AGAIN!!" Tomoyo screamed as she beat down on the piano making odd chords.  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan!" he replied after bowing a million times.  
"It's okay it's okay... Let's just try this again."  
  
Tomoyo started the melody. Syaoran kept track of the music and took in a breath. "I..."  
"MATTE!!!" screamed Tomoyo.  
"NANI?!!!" Syaoran screamed back.  
"Since your having trouble with the lyrics also... Why don't you just try to memorize the lyrics first...."  
"Okay..."  
  
Tomoyo scooted a chair next to her. Syaoran sat down and started reciting the lyrics like if he was talking and not singing.  
  
~*Outside the Music Room*~  
  
Sakura and Satoshi were walking near the music room. Sakura accidentally dropped her lip gloss. The cap became loose and it seperated from the lip gloss when it hit the floor. "It's okay Satoshi-kun... You go on and get your jersey in the locker. I'll catch up."  
Satoshi nodded and headed off. Sakura got on her knees and started looking. Soon she heard a voice from the music room. *That voice.... It's Syaoran...*  
  
She crawled near the door to hear better.  
"I remember the first time I met you. We started off as friends and we came to feelings between me and you."  
"Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun...." she whispered as those words kept repeating in her head over and over again. *My two best friends... An item...* She shook her head lightly as she backed away from the door. *Tomoyo-chan....* A single tear ran down her cheek. *Syaoran-kun...* Another and soon another tear came trickling down. She got up and ran through the hallway to the lockers, not even thinking about her lip gloss anymore.  
  
~*Inside*~  
  
"And...." she rotated her hands to make him speak.  
"And...." he responded shakingly.  
Silence. Soon Tomoyo slammed her notebook down on the table. "SYAORAN-KUN!!! This is all you need to memorize! You got the last part down pat! You just need this verse to complete it!! Syaoran-kun... I told you sing from the heart and the words will just come out. You know why? Because..."  
"Because the words come from the heart." Syaoran finished.  
Tomoyo smiled. "HAI! Now Syaoran-kun again..."  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
Sakura trudged along slowly out of school. "Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura turned around to see her boyfriend running up to her. "Oh Konnichiwa Satoshi-kun."  
"Konnichiwa. Sakura-chan, gomen demo I have basketball practice right afterschool so I can't walk home with you today."  
Sakura managed to show a smile. "It's alright. Demo, you are coming to my recital right?"  
"HAI! You can count on your number one fan!" Satoshi smiled.  
Sakura blushed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made him blush slightly and the two walked their seperate ways.  
  
Sakura trudged again this time dragging her feet behind her. "Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura turned around to see her best friend running up to her. "Oh hi Tomoyo-chan."  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Hai, daijoubu... why?" Sakura said. Her voice was filled with hatred but she managed to hide it somehow.  
"Just wondering. You look like you just tripped over a rock or something."  
Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Iie... I'm just tired that's all." *And I don't feel like talking...*  
"Um... Okay. So what time are you going to the Library?"  
"Um... Around 3. What time are you going?"  
"Same. I'll see you there alright? Oh and I have a big surprise for you too! I'll tell you at the recital. Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.  
Sakura waved back with the least bit of enthusiasm. "Ja ne..." *Oh and what's the big surprise? You telling me that you love Syaoran-kun? Oh what a big surprise...*   
  
~*Recital*~  
  
Sakura walked in with her pastel pink summer dress with sakura flowers printed on it. Her hair was down and some part were curled and some were not. She went back stage where all the performers were supposed to meet. There she saw Tomoyo brushing her hair madly. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were fixed on the mirror. She didn't even notice Sakura walk by her, which is a first.  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan..."  
"Sakura-chan!! Oh Konnichiwa... I'm nervous Sakura-chan..."  
"Why?"  
"Sakura-chan... I'm afraid I'm going to mess up and if I mess up it will make my partner mess up and then everything will be messed up!"  
  
Sakura looked at her and tried to calm her down by patting her shoulders but she could still feel Tomoyo trembling.  
"It'll be alright Tomoyo-chan. It doesn't matter if you mess up or not. Just as long as you do your best... then there's no such thing as messing up..." Sakura showed a warm smile.  
"Your right. Arigato Sakura-chan! You really truly, are a good friend."  
"No problem..." she whispered as Tomoyo gave her a hug. *I wish I could say the same thing.*  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
Tomoyo gave a sly look. "Oh you'll see..."  
  
The announcer came through the curtain. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for coming to our piano competition. Now the winner of this competition is going to win 1000 dollars." (Gomen demo, I don't know how to do the currency in Japan.)   
Everyone cheered and soon became silent. "The one with the best piece wins. We've picked the top 5 people in Tomoeda from the top performing arts school. We've given them a choice to have a partner or not. The people with no partners will be going first. So the one and only person who didn't have a partner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura please come on down.  
  
Sakura jumped automatically when she heard her name call out. *Me??? FIRST!?* Sakura's hands started becoming sweaty and she started trembling. Tomoyo came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked back with a panick expression but Tomoyo had a warm smile on her face. "Don't worry... It'll be alright. Remember. It doesn't matter if you mess up or not. Just as long as you do your best, then there's no such thing as messing up."  
  
Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo. "Arigato Sakura-chan"  
Tomoyo smiled back at her. "No problem... That's what friends are for."  
  
Sakura grabbed her music sheets and walked out. The shining light pointed straight at her. She covered the light with her hand. She tried looking for Satoshi. But to her dismay, he wasn't there. She frowned as she went to the bench. She layed out the music sheets. She took one more look at the audience. He still wasn't there. She took another look backstage to see if her best friend was there. But instead of amethyst eyes, she found amber eyes staring straight at her. Her emerald eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was here. But was he here for her or Tomoyo-chan? Sakura could feel slight burn on her cheeks and she could feel Syaoran's eyes staring at her more intensly.  
  
Sakura started her her introduction with high key chords that flowed down like chimes. Sakura looked at her music sheets but took another quick glance at Syaoran. She blushed even more heavily. She pressed on the keys lightly making a soothing melody. Every note she hit, she put emphasis to it. *Each note has their own note and that note should be recognized* She thought, repeating what Syaoran told her long ago. She smiled as she poured her emotions into the song. It expressed every emotion in her body. For Syaoran, that is. The beginning was a nice and slow melody which described their first years together. The first part of the middle described when they had a relationship. How it flourished in the beginning but fell apart when Syaoran left her. The second part of the middle described her longing for him to return. Then the last part describe when they had to start all over again at the end. She could still feel the amber eyes fixed on her the whole time. *Amber eyes... Oh how I miss staring into them.* She finished with the same high keys flowing down like chimes. The song was done. It was finished. She stood up and walked to the microphone. She turned it on and spoke.  
"The title of the piece was 'Eyes On Me'" she said as she turned again to look at Syaoran who still had his amber eyes fixed on her.  
  
Everyone cheered. They whistle and cheered and clapped and some stood. The song was so touching it even made some people cry. Sakura bowed and walked off the stage. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura to give her best friend a hug. She also had tears in her eyes. "Sakura-chan that was so beautiful! That was from Final Fantasy VIII huh?"  
Sakura nodded with a smile. "Hai!" She couldn't believe she pulled it off. The piece was perfect. She wanted it to be since she secretly dedicated it to a person that was watching her from backstage. The title did always remind her of the amber eyes she looked into so long ago. The song brought such a warm feeling into her aura. It was as if he was there by her side everytime she practiced.  
  
"Tomoyo aren't you next?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the stage.  
"Iie... They stuck me last. I don't know why though. It was something about someone leaving early she I had to switch places with them."  
"Oh..." *Where's Syaoran?* "Um... Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you happen to see Syaoran-kun here?"  
"Nani? Syaoran-kun?" *I told him not to come out from the bathroom until it was our turn!*  
"Hai. Syaoran-kun, did you see him?"  
"Um.... Iie... He was never here Sakura-chan..." she said with pauses and stutters.  
Sakura looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure..." *If your lying Tomoyo-chan, then this will put a dent in our friendship, permenantly. And why would you hide Syaoran-kun away from me?*  
"Hai!"  
"Okay..."  
  
Sakura walked away from Tomoyo. She watched her until she turned a corner. She let out a big breath of air. She clutched her heart from the fast beating that it's been doing. *Gomen Sakura-chan. Demo, I want it to be a surprise.*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo watched the rest of the performances. The audience was getting a little bit tired and restless. The music was wonderful but they kept wondering why did the have to put the best one first and not save anything last. Soon it was Tomoyo's turn.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her music sheets and walked out onto the stage. She spread out her music sheets and went to the mic.  
"Um... Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to introduce my partner. Please, welcome Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura bolted up right when she heard Syaoran-kun's name. She ran near the stage to see if it really was him. There he was, dressed in baggy pants and a polo shirt, walking up to the mike. (A/N I think guys in polo shirts are just so damn CUTE!!! Okay back to the story)  
He adjusted the mike and cleared his throat. "This song is called 'A Day Late' and I want to dedicate this song to a girl that is and always will be special to me."  
  
Sakura's cheeks turned redder by the minute. *Syaoran-kun... You can sing?*  
  
Syaoran gave Tomoyo the go ahead and Tomoyo started the introduction. Syaoran closed his eyes and he started to see an aurburn hair girl smiling back at him with the most beautiful emerald eyes. He took a deep breath and soon started singing. (A/N: ^...^ Lyrics)  
  
^I remember the first time I met you  
We started off as friends and we came to  
Feelings between me and you  
I don't know girl, do we even try?^  
  
Sakura smiled as the words reminded her of their childhood. Syaoran look so much older from when they first met. And his attitude has changed also. She started listening to the lyrics again.  
  
^We started hanging out constantly  
Being with you makes me happy  
Oh then we had to go  
But to our seperate homes  
Where we felt alone^  
  
Soon the pain hit her again. When he left. He left her alone. No one ever to walk home with. No one to tell her problems. And most importantly, she might be loosing the one she can only say 'Love' to. A single tears started running down her cheek.  
  
^What would you do  
If all again  
If you knew what your were getting in  
I feel I know how the story ends^  
  
^I was a  
Day late and a heart beat short from love  
Your the girl every man could only dream of  
If I had one chance to change my life I would have you by my side  
But I have to realize  
That you'll never be mine^  
  
She sniffed as the lyrics touched her heart one by one.  
  
^I want you to take good care of your man  
Just wishing it was me girl instead him  
Oh it would be so right  
But I'll never know what the feeling's like^  
  
He reminded her that she was going out with Satoshi though. *Satoshi-kun... Why aren't you here?* Another tears rushed down her cheek.  
  
^I see you with him on a special place  
I wanna share the time but there is no need  
Oh it would feel so right  
But that's a fantasy  
And not my life^  
  
*Syaoran do you really feel this way? You wish you were him?* Sakura stepped forward a little. She wanted to hold him in his arms until he felt all better again. She could see the hurt he was projecting to the whole world. She wanted to hug him tight and tell him that it's all right but she just couldn't. Not in her situation.  
  
^What would you do  
If all again  
If you knew what you were getting in  
I feel I know how the story ends^  
  
^I was a  
Day late and a heart beat short from love  
You the girl every man could only dream of  
If I had one chance to change my life I would have you by my side  
But I have to realize  
That you'll never be mine^  
  
*Syaoran-kun.... I was yours!!! I was yours!!!* Sakura thought. She wanted to scream it out to the whole world and hope that he would hear it but again she couldn't. Not in her situation.  
  
^What would I do if I never had met ya  
How would you feel if I told you I loved ya  
How would we be if I just  
Wasn't so late^  
  
*Syaoran-kun... Gomen nasia... Gomen nasia... I was so impatient. I just couldn't wait for you.* She fell to the floor as if she was lifeless. The peach color face was drained and was turned into white. Her eyes were outlined with head and tears were still coming down from them.  
  
^Girl my reason to love is you  
I'd do anything you need me to  
How do I live in this life without you?^  
  
^I was a  
Day late and a heart beat short from love  
Your the girl every man could only dream of  
If I had one chance to change my life I would have you by my side  
But I have to realize  
That you'll never be mine^  
  
*I never wanted to admit this demo... I can't just hold in my feelings any longer. This is too big a feeling for me to hide. You must know Syaoran-kun. I still love you, with all my heart.*  
  
Syaoran looked up at the audience to reveal tears that were falling from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly to hide the pain he was revealing. He managed to show a little smile. Everyone cheered and clapped and he also got a standing ovation. Backstage Sakura could hear some girls talking.  
  
"Why would anyone want to hurt him?"  
"Yeah I know... He is so sweet to dedicate that to a girl he loves."  
"I know... Whoever the girl is... She must be crazy to let a guy like that let go."  
"Yup! I wonder who she is..."  
  
Sakura looked down in dissappiontment. *Yes, who would want to hurt him?* She shook her head as if she was dissappointed at herself. She was. Very. She wished that she could turn back time and fix this whole thing again.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with tears in her eyes also. She managed to say something under her sobbs. "Surprise....."  
  
Sakura looked up at her in surprise. "This was my surprise? All this trouble was for me?"  
Tomoyo nodded with a smile. Sakura couldn't believe it. Tears of joy began to show in her eyes. She ran to Tomoyo and gave her a hug. "Gomen... Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Gomen? Hehe for what?"  
Sakura didn't say anything. "Demo, if your going to thank someone, don't thank me, because this wasn't my idea, for the first time."  
  
Sakura looked at her in confusion. Tomoyo pointed to the back of her. Sakura swirled around and there Syaoran was looking at the ground in embarrasment. Tomoyo quietly walked away. Syaoran looked up and Sakura quickly looked at the ground. She blushed. She looked up and opened her mouth. "Syaoran-kun?"  
Syaoran stepped closer. "Nani?"  
Sakura blushed even more. "Did you sing that song for me?"  
Syaoran blushed. He nodded slightly.  
Sakura blushed more. "Why?"  
Syaoran looked at her with the 'you-don't-you-know?' look. "Well... I sung it because I wanted to say one last good-bye Sakura..."  
  
Soon Sakura flung her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Gomen..." she managed to say from all the sobs.  
"Its..... alright..." he replied in a hurtful voice. *No it's not and you know it! Don't lie!!!*  
Syaoran felt bad that he had to lie. But he had because he didn't want to make Sakura worry about him.  
  
The winner turned out to be none of them but a 5 year old girl that had been playing the piano since she was 3. (A/N:Unbelievable huh? It isn't because I made it up.)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still hugging when someone interrupted their special moment. "Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura turned around to see her boyfriend looking at her, then at Syaoran. He gave him the famous look of 'why-are-you-hugging-my-girlfriend?' look. Syaoran just glared back at him.  
"Oh hey Satoshi-kun. I was just giving Syaoran-kun congrats on his performance. Right Syaoran-kun?"  
Syaoran showed a little smile. "Hai..."  
"Oh okay..." Satoshi eyed both of them, especially Syaoran. "Sakura-chan, your dad told me to walk you home when your done. He needed to do some business."  
"Oh okay. See you tomorrow at school Syaoran-kun!"  
"Un... Ja ne"  
"Ja ne"  
  
Sakura ran up to Satoshi and they both walked away. Satoshi put his arm around Sakura's waist and they walked in happy bliss. Sakura looked back one more time to see a lost Syaoran staring at them. Syaoran saw this and he managed to pull out a smile. Sakura saw it and smiled back. She turned around and they disappeared. Syaoran glared at Satoshi. But actually he didn't really hate him, only envied. *Your lucky to have a girl like Sakura because she'll be the best thing that happened to you. I know because I found this out when I lost her.* He walked away and started kicking a coin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well............. What did you think? I think this chapter came out pretty good. I told you I would put S+S moments in this! So REVIEW! YOU MUST REVIEW!! It's a reader's job to review! And leave thoughtful reviews. I don't like it when people just write 'more more more' or 'can't wait for the next chapter' or something similar to that. Please please please leave nice reviews. I wanna know you full opinion on this story so far. Oh and if you want to you could give me some tips also! So please REVIEW! Okay thanks for listening and reading this chapter! I promise not to delay my other chapters... I know this chapter came out too late. FORGIVE ME! Okay that's it bye!  



	7. I'm Glad Your Here

hey hey hey people!! Well I know I've been lagging much on this fic. I'm am really really sorry! And I don't have an excuse to cover it up. I was just lazy to write and I wasn't planning my fic to be this... Um... I don't. I didn't think it would be like this. I've done a lot of rough drafts of this chapter because you could say that this is the whole turning point in the chapter. Anyways... Much thanks to the people who reviewed my fic. I really appreciate it. You guys keep me going. Well I think cleared everything up so on with the fic.  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 7: I'm Glad Your Here  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me and CCS characters are own rightfully to CLAMP and Kodansha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A year and a half has past and Satoshi and Sakura are still together. Yet, their relationship had grown farther apart ever since Satoshi became captain of the basketball team. Sakura was often by herself, but not totally. She still had Tomoyo and Syaoran was still there but when she wanted to be with Satoshi, he was usually busy.  
  
She wasn't expecting her relationship to get this bad. It was almost to the point where people even forgot that they were going out. To Sakura, that was sad.  
  
Satoshi recently taught her how to make stars. So far she made 900 and sooner or later she would be up to 1,000. Soon she would be able to make her wish.  
  
~*Early Morning*~  
  
Kero tried pulling the covers off of Sakura's head so she could experience the sunlight washing her whole face. But even that was no use.  
  
Kero took a little rest since the covers were heavy and pulling them was such a hard job for him because of his height. He floated near Sakura's ear and screamed.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she swung her arms and kicked her feet. Soon enough she smacked Kero to the wall. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. She saw Kero smacked to the wall like a pancake.  
  
"Kero-chan!!" Kero's eyes were dizzy anime style. He had a big bump that formed right ontop of his head and right smack in the middle of his ears. He started to slide off the wall when Sakura caught him.  
  
"Kero-chan?!! Are you okay?!" she said with worried eyes as she shook him lightly.  
  
"Yup!! Heh! I'm okay Sakura! I'll be just fine!" he replied still with dizzy eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kero-chan. You kinda scared me there." she said as she scratched her head. She got up and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
This time Kero was back to normal. "You know Sakura. You need to start waking up more earlier. Your grade in math is going down because your almost late everday and plus... That's not even one of your good subjects!" Kero turned on the game system and floated to the controller.  
  
Sakura came out of the bathroom dressed in her highschool uniform. "Then why don't you start waking me up early since your my wake up call. Onii-chan isn't here to wake me up early since he went to college and moved in a dorm and Otou-san goes to work really early. Your the only one who can help me."  
  
"But then I'll have to wake up early!" Kero screamed.  
  
"Fine... I guess you'll just have no more sweets," Sakura replied as she grabbed her bookbag and walked out the room. Before Kero could say anything, Sakura shut the door.  
  
~*At School (Lunch)*~  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.  
  
Sakura waved back. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura looked to her right to see Syaoran. She smiled and waved at him. "Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Hey Sakura" he replied as he waved back at her.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's relationship has gotten pretty close since Satoshi wasn't always there. He would take her places like the movies or the mall or somewhere interesting but only friendly wise and nothing more. But he only wished it could be something more since he still liked her. He didn't know it either but Sakura wished it too. But, unfortunately, Sakura wasn't Syaoran's anymore so Syaoran decided to keep his relationship with Sakura as friends.  
  
"Well... Guess what today is?" Sakura asked both of them.  
  
Tomoyo gave a questioning look. "Um.. I don't know."  
  
Syaoran was stumped also.  
  
"It's friday! Remember... We go out every friday..." Sakura said trying to make them remember.  
  
"Oh no!!! Gomen! I can't go today. I'm going somewhere with my Okaa-san." Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Oh... It's okay Tomoyo-chan. Maybe you could join me and Syaoran-kun next week." Sakura turned to Syaoran with a smile. "Right?!"  
  
Syaoran gave a weak smile as he blushed slightly. "Eheh... Right"  
  
"Good!!! It's just you and me, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled excitedly.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask Satoshi-kun if he wants to come?" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
Sakura's face expression sadden. "Well... He might be busy anyway..."  
  
"Well speaking of him, here he is now..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Satoshi said as he stuck up his right hand as a sign of hello.  
  
"Hey Satoshi-kun... What brings you here?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran just ignored him  
  
"Well... I was hoping I could talk to Sakura-chan for a second." he whispered with a not so sure tone.  
  
"Sure Satoshi-kun!" Sakura yelled with delight. *Finally, I get to spend time with you.*  
  
Sakura followed Satoshi to a near-by tree.  
  
"I wonder what Satoshi-kun wants..." Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran glared at Satoshi. For some reason he didn't have a good feeling about this. "Un... Me too..."  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
Syaoran waited near the school gate for Sakura. He was deciding where he should take her this time. *Maybe I'll take her to that new carnival...*  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura running towards him. He smiled at first but then he noticed something was wrong. Something was troubling her. He could see it all over her face. Tear marks were all over her cheeks. Syaoran started walking towards her.  
  
Sakura reached out her arms to him. At that moment she wants to be in his arms, no one elses. Sakura almost tripped but Syaoran caught her just in time. Sakura started to cry in his arms.  
  
Syaoran could feel her body shaking. He could feel Sakura's grip getting tighter on him. He stood there shocked at first but later he pulled Sakura's body close to him. He let her cry on his shoulder. He started to soothe her by running his hands through her hair. Soon she stopped crying.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked in a whisper.  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment. She was kinda tired from all the running and crying.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked again in a whisper.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. She let go of him and grabbed his warm hand and made him follow her to the swing set where she told him about Yukito-san a long time ago when they were still young.  
  
Memories floated through both of their heads as the saw the two swings side by side swinging gently by the breeze. Just like before, Sakura sat on the left swing, Syaoran on the right. Sakura pushed herself lightly, making the swing go back and forth and back and forth.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" Syaoran asked while looking down at the ground.  
  
Sakura sniffed. The memory pained her heart. She felt a tear run down her warm cheek. She took out a handkerchief and wiped it away.  
  
Syaoran looked at the handkerchief. He noticed that it was the same green handkerchief he gave her before he left for Hong Kong. He smiled. *She kept it all this time.*  
  
"You know how Satoshi-kun wanted me to talk to him at lunch right?" Sakura started.  
  
Syaoran could feel is blood boil already. *That baka made Sakura cry?!!! He's gonna get it later!*  
  
"Well... He wanted to talk to me because he wanted to break up with me..." Sakura murmured as she looked at the ground. "He said he needed more space or something like that... Or he said that it doesn't feel like we're actually going out. He said I was ignoring him..." Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" Syaoran quickly looked at her. He could see the pain in her emerald eyes as she dabbed them with the green handkerchief. "He said I was ignoring him when I ask him to go places with me... And I gave him more than enough space than he needed!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran got up from his swing and opened his arms. Sakura instinctly got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her head against his chest. She could hear his own heartbeat. So calm, so soothing. She blushed as Syaoran swayed her back and forth.  
  
"I know you gave him your all Sakura... Your like that. He shouldn't have treated you like that. He must've been crazy to let you go Sakura because you're one of the most unique girls I know. It'll be okay." Syaoran layed his head on her head. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms from Sakura. It soothed his aura and made him relax more.  
  
"I know I'll be okay. But, it still hurts..." she whispered.  
  
"Un... But just tell yourself... He had a chance with you, he blew it, it wasn't meant to be... End of story." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura giggled. She looked into his amber eyes. Soon she discovered it. The love for her. The love for him. She finally figured out that she still loved Syaoran. But it was too soon to tell him. She just got out of a relationship. After some time, she'll tell him.  
  
"Thanks again Syaoran-kun..." she said with a smile and a light blush.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "For what Sakura?"  
  
"For helping me through all these hard times in my life..." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran blushed even more. "No problem... Anything for a friend."  
  
*A friend...* They both thought in unison.  
  
"So... Where were you planning on taking me today?" Sakura asked with a hint of curiousity in her emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran showed a small smile. "Well... I was planning on taking you to the new carnival today."  
  
"The one that was just set up near my house?!" Sakura asked with excitement.  
  
Syaoran nodded with a smile. "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!" Sakura screamed acting like a little kid. "You know... I've always loved carnivals..."  
  
"Really? Well I guess today is your lucky day..." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura smiled which made Syaoran blush. "Can we just stop by my house first so I can go change into some other clothes."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand and Syaoran happily followed Sakura home.  
  
~*At the Carnival*~  
  
It was already night and Sakura and Syaoran have already ridden all the rides except for the ferris wheel. Since they went on a lot of upside down rides (mostly Sakura's idea, not Syaoran's) they decided to rest their stomachs for a little while and play some carnival games. Syaoran mostly played the games and Sakura watched him. Every game he won, he would give the prize to Sakura since he had no use for the prize. Sakura would refuse sometimes but she would end up getting it because Syaoran would insist.  
  
The carnival was soon closing up so Syaoran and Sakura decided that this was the best time to go on the ferris wheel. They waited in line for about an eternity. A long line of couples were waiting to go on the ferris wheel. Sakura looked at the happy couples. It reminded her of Satoshi. Why couldn't they be like these couples out here? Her face sadden as she started replaying memories of Satoshi and her.  
  
Syaoran noticed this. He looked at Sakura. It pained him to see her sad. He swore that the first chance he gets he's going to pound Satoshi to the ground. Maybe that would make Sakura and himself feel better.  
  
Sakura sighed. She was about to let a tear fall when she suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her closer to a warm body. She looked at the hand on her shoulder on one side then immediatly looked to the other side.  
  
To her surprise she found Syaoran with a big warm smile on his face looking straight at her. She blushed a strange color of red.  
  
"I know what your feeling... But don't worry. Your not alone. I'll always be here whenever you need me..." Syaoran whispered as he pulled her even closer.  
  
Finally it was Sakura's and Syaoran's turn to get in the cage. As soon as they were seated side by side the ferris wheel started moving.  
  
The night was beautiful but the wind was blowing which made Sakura cold. She crossed her arms and started to rub them with her hands.  
  
Syaoran smirked on how Sakura is acting. She looked like a little kid. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to make her feel as warm as possible.  
  
Again Sakura was surprised of his action. She blushed. But the feeling of his warm body all around her made her relax and leaned her head against his chest. She took hold of his hands and made them cross making her feel warmer and making him pull her closer towards him.   
  
Both of them smiled as they looked up at the stars. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he leaned his head on hers.  
  
"I'm really glad that you came back to Japan... I don't know what I would do with out you..." she replied with a little blush on her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran was blushing also. But he managed to hide it and show a great smile. "I'm glad I back to Japan too..." he whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Laughing maniacly) Ahahahahahah!!! I made Satoshi and Sakura break up!! GOOD GOOD GOOD ne?! hehe now I could get some S+S moments like I just did in this chapter. Wasn't this chapter just so sweet! It was like their first date when Syaoran came back. I would've made them kiss but it would be too early! Anyway... So did you like?? Did you hate?? What what?? TELL ME!! You do know how to tell me right? Just REVIEW! Please! Again I am sorry for the lagging on this story! Some people thought I was done with the story but I'm not... Well I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully very soon but just don't count on it okay? Oh and please... if you review... Will you please leave thoughtful reviews and not just those pewny ones that go "WRITE MORE!" or "CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER". I would really appreciate it if you leave comments or questions... and if you want me to... I'll e-mail you back with your answers. Well okay... until next time... BYE!! 


	8. Just When It Was Over

HEY!!! KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!! This is one of my days where I'm really hyper so you might find some odd things in the story but I'll try to make it as normal flowing as possible... I don't even know why I'm hyper right now... WEIRD!!! HAHA I'M WEIRD!!! Okay well... As usual... I would like to thank my reviewers who reviewed very very very thoughtful reviews!! YOU LOVE ME!!! YOU REALLY LOVE ME!! Okay there's my weird side going on again. Okay again... ARIGATO! Well... I guess I have nothing else to say... Well the title and stuff but yeah that comes later. Well enjoy this chapter okay?? Please enjoy no matter how um... WEIRD it gets... I'm just predicting that it might get weird... But I'll try and be calm... You know, I'm craving for a frappucino right now. Maybe after my fic, I'll go to Starbucks!! YESH!!!  
  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 8: Just When It Was Over  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
Disclaimer: (Tears running down cheeks anime style) SADLY! I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... But if I did I would never let Nelvana get their dirty hands on this anime!!! But, CLAMP and Kodansha owns CCS okay?? OKAY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*School (Monday)*~  
  
Sakura came walking down the locker bay saying hi to the usual people. She soon spotted Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!"  
Tomoyo swirled around to see Sakura in a very happy mood today. *Hmm... I wonder what happened on friday? Must've been a good night for her. I knew my plan would work!! Just get them alone for one night and the rest will just come! HAHA! I'm so EVIL!! And like I said, and LOVING EVERY MINUTE OF IT!!*  
  
Sakura waved her hands in front of Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo was still in LALA LAND with an evil smirk written across her light skinned face. This made Sakura shudder.  
She went to Tomoyo's ear and started to scream. "Tomoyo-chan!! HELLO?? Are you there??"  
Tomoyo screamed as well and started breathing big breaths of air very quickly. She clutched her heart from the recent heart attack (or felt like) she just had. She eyed Sakura.  
"May I ask what was that for?" Tomoyo asked with a slight bit of anger in her tone.  
Sakura scratched her head. "Gomen, demo, you were scaring me and I was trying to get your attention. Again, gomen." (A/N: Hey that RHYMES!! Okay weirdness just got to me there...)  
Tomoyo sighed. She managed to show a little smile. "Well, you did get my attention and in a very good way I might say. I should try that manuver sometime." *On Syaoran-kun...* Soon enough, Tomoyo had another evil smirk plastered on her face.  
Sakura sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly.  
  
"So... How was Friday night?" Tomoyo asked giving her a sly look.  
Sakura started to blush madly.  
"HAH!! I knew it!! Something DID happen? C'mon Sakura-chan? What happen with you and Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, beggingly.  
"Well..." *I remember it so very well...*  
  
-Flashback to Friday-  
  
The carnival was soon closing up so Syaoran and Sakura decided that this was the best time to go on the ferris wheel. They waited in line for about an eternity. A long line of couples were waiting to go on the ferris wheel. Sakura looked at the happy couples. It reminded her of Satoshi. Why couldn't they be like these couples out here? Her face sadden as she started replaying memories of Satoshi and her.  
  
Syaoran noticed this. He looked at Sakura. It pained him to see her sad. He swore that the first chance he gets he's going to pound Satoshi to the ground. Maybe that would make Sakura and himself feel better.  
  
Sakura sighed. She was about to let a tear fall when she suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her closer to a warm body. She looked at the hand on her shoulder on one side then immediatly looked to the other side.  
  
To her surprise she found Syaoran with a big warm smile on his face looking straight at her. She blushed a strange color of red. "I know what your feeling... But don't worry. Your not alone. I'll always be here whenever you need someone..." Syaoran whispered as he pulled her even closer. Finally it was Sakura's and Syaoran's turn to get in the cage. As soon as they were seated side by side the ferris wheel started moving.  
  
The night was beautiful but the wind was blowing which made Sakura cold. She crossed her arms and started to rub them with her hands. Syaoran smirked on how Sakura is acting. She looked like a little kid. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to make her feel as warm as possible. Again Sakura was surprised of his action. She blushed. But the feeling of his warm body all around her made her relax and leaned her head against his chest. She took hold of his hands and made them cross making her feel warmer and making him pull her closer towards him.   
  
Both of them smiled as they looked up at the stars. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
"Syaoran-kun..." she whispered.  
"Yeah?" he said as he leaned his head on hers.  
"I'm really glad that you came back to Japan... I don't know what I would do with out you..." she replied with a little blush on her cheeks.  
Syaoran was blushing also. But he managed to hide it and show a great smile. "I'm glad I back to Japan too..." he whispered.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"...and he said he was glad that he came back to Japan also." Sakura said. She kept the blush stuck on her face for the whole time that she told her story.  
Tomoyo had big stars in her eyes. She could just picture the whole thing. "That is just so KAWAII!"  
Sakura blush deepened as she laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, speaking of Syaoran-kun, there he is now." Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura looked.   
  
And there he was, with his highschool uniform on and his bookbag (A/N: Or briefcase or whatever...) hanging over his shoulder and one hand in his pocket. You could say that he looked very sophicated but his messy brown hair made him look casual. He had a small smile plastered on his ever so perfect (A/N: to Sakura that is, and to Syaoran fans) face, which made everything look perfect. Sakura smiled as he made his way through thousands of girls swooning over him but was only concentrating on one thing and that was Sakura. She stared into his amber eyes as they moved closer and closer towards her. She started to blush. *When I look into your eyes, I just keep falling in love all over again...*  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered as she blushed.  
Syaoran was blushing as well. "Ohayo Sakura..."  
  
Both of them were looking at each other. Each of them admiring their beautiful features. It was like they were in a dreamland with only the two of them there.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in a curious way then eyed Syaoran. She kept eyeing both of them until she got an idea. Again, she smiled evily (SP?) She walked suspiciously towards Syaoran but since he was in a trance, he didn't notice her. Tomoyo started to wave her hand in front of his face to see if would notice, but he was in so deep, he didn't even notice that. Tomoyo giggled. She stood near his ear and took a deep breath. Then she screamed out his name.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Syaoran covered his ear and trembled as he started running around. That scream hurt his ear pretty bad. Sakura woke up from her trance also when Syaoran started to scream. When she noticed that she was staring at Syaoran she began to blush and walked away to her first class.  
  
Tomoyo had a big toothy grin on her face. Syaoran gave one of his famous death glares to her. Tomoyo kept smiling.  
  
"What was that for........?" Syaoran managed to say from all the anger he hid inside himself.  
"I wanted to get your attention..." Tomoyo simply replied, still with a big smile on her face.  
"You didn't have to yell in my ear Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled.  
"I HAD TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled even louder. Syaoran shut up as he listened to Tomoyo...  
"You were making big googly eyes at Sakura-chan!! I even waved my hand in front of your face and you didn't notice!"  
"You did???" Syaoran said trying to remember when that happened.  
Tomoyo nodded. "Well, I got the screaming idea from your girlfriend!" Tomoyo yelled out loud.  
  
The word 'girlfriend' echoed across the halls. Soon all the girls in the hallway looked at Syaoran. Everybody was silent and you could here crickets chirping in the background. (A/N HAH! that's a classic! Man I have too many A/N's) Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at them. Soon all the girls had tears in their eyes and a big mob of girls ran into the bathroom. Syaoran and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
After noticing what Tomoyo had just said, he blushed. "I... I don't have a.. a girlfriend..." he stuttered out.  
That made Tomoyo bust up laughing. "Yeah... sure... you... don't..." Tomoyo managed to say between laughs.  
Syaoran blushed even more. Then he noticed that Sakura wasn't around. Syaoran looked left then looked right. No Sakura...  
"Hey Tomoyo... Where's Sakura?"  
Tomoyo looked left then right. She shrugged. "I don't know... She probably went to her first class. Speaking of class... Can I borrow your Algebra notes? (A/N: in sophomore year they do take algebra 2 right???) I forgot to copy them down last night because I was out with my Okaa-san again."  
"Un... Here" Syaoran handed her the notes.  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun... C'mon lets go..." Tomoyo said as she stuffed the notes in her briefcase.  
"Un..." he replied  
  
~*1st period. (Math)*~  
  
Syaoran took the seat in front of Sakura and Tomoyo took a seat next to Syaoran. Tomoyo took out the notes and started to copy Syaoran's notes. Syaoran smirked. *What happened to the Tomoyo that always used to do her homework?*  
  
Then he turned and look at Sakura who was having trouble memorizing her formulas. (A/N: I HATE FORMULAS TOO!!!!!!!! GRRRRR) Sakura sighed in frustration. She started to play with her hair. Syaoran knew that it was a sign that she was having trouble.  
  
"You need help?" Syaoran asked with a husky voice.  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had a nice, cute smile on his face. She blushed madly. She nodded slightly and showed him the problem.  
  
Soon the sensei came in and the students hushed. Everyone faced forward. The sensei looked at his lesson plan and read something. Then he closed his book and looked at the students. "Students, we have a new exchange student from Hong Kong."  
  
'Hong Kong' got Syaoran's attention. For some reason he didn't have a good feeling about this. He started to cringe as he felt a very bright sunny yellow aura began coming closer to the classroom. He started to tremble.  
  
"Students, please welcome...." The door opened. Everyone looked to the door. There standing at the door was a girl with long raven hair. It was layered and the bottom of her hair was highlighted blonde. Her eyes were golden yellow and her skin was evenly colored. She also had a nice body. She had a very big smile, making her seem better then everyone else.  
  
"AH!!" Syaoran yelled as he jumped out of his seat and hid behind Tomoyo. He started to tremble. Tomoyo looked down and so did Sakura. Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Syaoran-kun... Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked with a concerned voice. Syaoran's eyes were shut as he clutched Tomoyo's chair.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo but Tomoyo shrugged. Both of them looked at the new girl who was glaring at the both of them. But she looked at Tomoyo more because Syaoran hid behind her. Sakura gulped but Tomoyo glared back. "What's her problem?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo shrugged also and went back to copying Syaoran's notes.  
  
"Please welcome Chan, Meilan to this school." Meilan looked around the room to see the students. *Everyone looks so dull. Except for Xiao-Lang that is.* She looked at Syaoran who was in his seat looking out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with her. *Great! Now that Meiling is out of the way, I can finally have Xiao-Lang all to myself without anyone stopping me!* Soon she looked at Tomoyo who was still copying notes. *Well... I guess she might be in the way but that will be over soon...* She gave an evil smile. She signaled the sensei to let her whisper in his ear. The sensei looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji-san! Will you please stop what your doing and pay attention with the class?" the sensei asked.  
Tomoyo blushed in embarrasment since she got caught. "H..Hai.. Yosoku-sensei."  
Tomoyo looked at Meilan who was looking at her and had an evil smile. Tomoyo glared at her with her amethyst eyes. *Fine..... You wanna play like that huh new girl?! You obviously don't know how evil I can get... Don't underestimate me on just how innocent I look!*  
  
~*At Lunch*~  
  
"You know that new girl?? I think her name is Meilan..." Sakura began.  
"Yeah... what about her?" Tomoyo asked disgustedly.  
"Well... What do you think about her?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know about you but I already hate her." Tomoyo replied.  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Nani?! She made me get in trouble in math remember?!! And haven't you seen the glares that I've been getting the whole time? Especially when I turn towards Syaoran-kun for help and when I was walking with him to English 2nd period... I didn't do anything to her! She's the one who had the bitchy attitude towards me first..." Tomoyo replied almost losing her temper.  
"Un... I guess..." Sakura said.  
"YOU GUESS?!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Calm down Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Gomen, demo, she just pisses me off so much. She better keep her distance from me!"  
  
Soon Meilan walked up to them. Sakura looked at her to find Meilan glaring at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was glaring at her also. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"What do you want Meilan?" Tomoyo said in a calm tone, purposly leaving out the -san.  
Meilan smiled evily. "Have you seen Xiao-Lang?"she asked.  
"Iie..." Sakura replied with a small blush. But Meilan didn't notice. She was too busy giving Tomoyo death glares that meant 'Stay away from Xiao-Lang'  
Tomoyo smirked. "In cased you haven't noticed, your in Japan! You should start using his Japanese name..."  
"Like you know his japanese name..." Meilan mumbled.  
Tomoyo heard and got very mad. "It's SYAORAN-KUN!!!" *dumb ass...*  
Meilan felt dumb. She started to get angry. "I know you've seen Syaoran around here Tomoyo!!!!!!! Quit hiding my boyfriend!!! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!"  
The word boyfriend caught Sakura's and Tomoyo's attention. "BOYFRIEND?!!" they both screamed in unison.  
Meilan smiled with victory. "Hai, Boyfriend!! As in, me and Syaoran are going out!"  
  
Sakura's face faultered. She started to think about Friday night. She sniffed and went back on sipping her strawberry shake.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura in concern. *Gomen Sakura-chan...* Then she turned to Meilan and gave a death glare that would make other death glares look like smiles. (A/N: HAH... weird...) Tomoyo stood up. "Leave!!!" Tomoyo screamed and pointed in some direction.  
Meilan laughed. "You think I'm gonna give up that easily?! You obviously misjudge me! I'm not leaving until I find out where Syaoran is!!!"  
Tomoyo was about to punch her in the face. *How dare she hurt Sakura-chan!* "Meilan!!!!!!! We told you!! We don't know where Syaoran-kun is!! SO LEAVE!!!  
Meilan looked at her. Then she looked at Sakura. She assumed that she was almost at the point of tears. *What's her problem?!*  
She smiled again. "I don't even know why I'm waisting my time with trash like you!" and with that she started to walk away.  
Tomoyo was so pissed she was about to run up to her and kick her ass right there but Sakura held her back.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! LET ME GO!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
But Sakura held on tighter. "Iie Tomoyo-chan!! Just let it go!"  
Tomoyo took big deep breaths. They went back to their table and sat down.  
"I told you I hated her..." Tomoyo whispered and was about to kick the chair across from her but her foot got caught on something else. It felt more like a someone then a something. It also made a noise. More like an 'OW'.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other dumbfoundedly. (A/N: WHAT A FUNNY WORD!!!! DUMBFOUNDEDLY!!! HAHA... okay I'll shut up then...) Both of them looked under the table to find none other then Syaoran rubbing his new purple bruise on his left arm.  
"SYAORAN-KUN!?" They both yelled in unison.  
Syaoran smiled and waved. He came out under the table and started to dust himself off.  
"What were you doing under the table?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'm trying to hide from Meilan..." Syaoran said.  
  
Soon Sakura got very angry. The name Meilan and the word boyfriend kept echoing in her mind as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. He could feel the anger projecting from her. Her aura was like a pink flame that kept building and building from something. He could feel himself shiver and he could feel his uneasiness taking over him. He stepped back a little.  
  
Sakura shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. His presence near her made her sick at that moment. Pictures of friday night started to play in her mind. When he gave all those prizes to her, when he put his arm around her to comfort her, when he held her through the ferris wheel ride so she wouldn't feel cold. Had she read all those actions wrong? Were they just out of friendship? Or was he really trying to get with her, and still have Meilan? What did really happen in Hong Kong when Syaoran went back? Is that how he met Meilan? All these unanswered questions, just waiting to be told. Yet she didn't want to ask, for she was afraid of the truth.  
  
That's when she felt it. The warm hand on her shoulder. The autumn green aura that rushed through her body. She opened her eyes slightly to see those amber eyes. She could tell they were full of concern. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She just stared straighted into his amber eyes, as if trying to look for answers. But she couldn't find any. She could feel her anger rising again. She slapped Syaoran's hand away from her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran were surprised of her action. Syaoran looked at her. "What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran stepped a little closer.  
  
Sakura gathered both of her hands into a fist. She shut her eyes tightly and kept her head down. Her fists began to shake. *Syaoran-kun stop doing this! STOP IT! Can't you see that... I... I...*  
  
She bolted up and opened her eyes with fire in them. She stared straight at Syaoran who had a surprised reaction. "I HATE YOU SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. The bell rang to announce that lunch was over and with that Sakura grabbed her stuff and headed out the cafeteria as fast as she could.  
  
Syaoran stood there in surprised. What just happened there? The words kept repeating inside his mind and her face of hate and her flaming aura. Was all that caused by him? Was that all his fault? Syaoran had to know. So he gathered his things and headed out the cafeteria, being the last one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 8! But the whole series isn't done yet okay? Did I leave a cliffhanger?? I think I did... Gomen though, because I was starting to think that this chapter was already long enough so yeah... SO... Why does Sakura hate Syaoran now? What really happened in Hong Kong? Who is Meilan and why is she giving attitude towards Tomoyo and not Sakura? And what does Meiling have to do with Meilan?? Wow... so many questions!!! YET, they will be answered in chapter 9... I hope I could get chapter 9 out by the end of the week... I don't know... So, wasn't this chapter just full of weirdness?! I think it was... And just when everything was over with Satoshi, here comes Meilan... DARN HUH? BUT WAIT! This is an S+S story! Just remember that okay? So please review! Tell me what you think of my blooming story! and yes, my story is still blooming... meaning not done. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGHTFUL REVIEWS! AND I LIKE LONG REVIEWS TOO... HEHE Okay well that's all for now... Until next time! 


	9. The Truth

Wow... I can tell some of you people got really pissed off when I put a Meiling-like character in my last chapter... BUT this is the moment you've all been waiting for right?! S+S moment! PURE S+S MOMENT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW IN THIS CHAPTER! I better make this little intro short. Um... thank you to the reviewers.. like always! okay that's it!! on with the chapter...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: 1,000 Stars  
Chapter 9: The Truth  
By: OneWeirdMoNkEy!  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
Busy students either passed or bumped into each other after the bell rang. Sakura was still gathering her things when a note landed on her desk. She looked at the note. Folded kinda messy but it was okay... and it was addressed to her with the name Sakura across the top. She opened it slightly and she could already smell the crisp autumn smell from the note. She knew that this was from Syaoran. She opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Sakura,  
  
Meet me at the swings afterschool. I think I need to tell you some stuff. Onegai? It's important... I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura stared at the note. *Should I go...? I guess I was a little mean to Syaoran-kun...* She put her last notes in her briefcase and headed out the classroom.  
  
~*Lockers*~  
  
"Did you give the note?" Syaoran asked as he put his history book in his locker.  
"Hai! Demo, why couldn't I just give it to her rather than just put it on her desk?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Because she might not take it from you..." Syaoran answered.  
"Oh... I get it... Smart one Syaoran-kun..." Tomoyo replied as she shut her locker. She faced Syaoran and gave him a smile. But soon that smile faded away and turned into a death glare.  
  
Syaoran looked back at her and jumped back. "Ah! Tomoyo?! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Syaoran asked while stuttering.  
"Iie..." She replied in a low and hateful voice. She didn't even look at Syaoran.  
Syaoran turned around and to his surprise... was Meilan! Syaoran screamed and hid behind Tomoyo who was still glaring at her.  
"Hi Syaoran!" Meilan happily greeted. But her smile faded when Syaoran hid behind Tomoyo. "What are you doing here Tomoyo?!" Meilan screamed.  
"I'm here because I'm putting some stuff in my locker!!" Tomoyo screamed back.  
Meilan rolled her golden eyes. Tomoyo started breathing smoke.  
  
Meilan made her way to Syaoran and Syaoran backed away a little. "Syaoran... Why did you leave me?"  
"Because he never wanted to be with your ugly face!!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
Meilan looked at her. "LISTEN MS. PLUM HAIR!! I didn't ask you!" She turned to Syaoran. Tomoyo just mimicked her.  
Syaoran sighed. "Meilan... I wanted to come back! Haven't I explained that to you already?" *And I wanted to get away from you also!*  
"Demo... Syaoran... I thought..." Meilan whispered.  
"Meilan!!!!!! We've been over this ever since I came back to Hong Kong! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief. Meilan saw that but she ignored it. But she got angry. Tomoyo stepped in and had a victory smile. *Good... So that bitch was lying all along...*  
"Syaoran!! Onegai!! I know I'll make a better wife then Meiling will ever be!!" Meilan begged but Syaoran wasn't buying it.  
"Iie!! I don't care!! Just leave me alone Meilan!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Un... Besides he's TAKEN ALREADY!!!" screamed Tomoyo. That made Meilan speechless and it made Syaoran blush... thinking of Sakura  
"C'mon Syaoran-kun... You have some unfinished business!" Tomoyo said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Meilan.  
Meilan stood there in surprise. She never expected Syaoran taken by someone like Tomoyo. (A/N: Okay... Maybe your confused at this point... Okay so Meilan hates Tomoyo because she thinks that Tomoyo is going out with Syaoran because they always hang out with each other... and just now... Tomoyo said he was taken. Meilan thought that she was saying that he was taken by her. Okay?? Get it now?! That's why Meilan hates Tomoyo so much... Okay back to the story)  
*I am not going to let that little sissy claim my Little Wolf!! NEVER NEVER NEVER!!* Meilan turned and punched Tomoyo's locker and walked in the other direction.  
  
~*Swing Set*~  
  
Tomoyo sat on the swing while Syaoran leaned on the bar. Tomoyo looked at her watch. It was only 2:30... *Maybe Sakura-chan is walking slowly...* Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. His eyes were very disappointed. Tomoyo had a feeling that he doubted that she was coming.  
"Don't worry Syaoran-kun... She'll come..." Tomoyo said while looking at the street in front of them.  
Syaoran showed a small smile. "Arigato Tomoyo..."  
  
Soon silence fell upon them. Both were waiting for Sakura to show up. "Arigato Tomoyo..." Syaoran whispered.  
"For what Syaoran-kun?"  
"For waiting with me... I didn't want to get ambushed again by Meilan... especially when I'm alone" Syaoran said.  
The name Meilan made Tomoyo's blood bubble. She didn't even want to talk about her. "Don't mention it Syaoran-kun... Anything for a best friend and literally... Don't mention it because I don't even want to talk about Meilan..." Tomoyo said disgustedly.  
Syaoran smirked. Then he felt her aura coming closer. "She's coming..."  
"Okay... I'm gonna go then Syaoran-kun... Good Luck..." Tomoyo said and with that she got out of the swing and started walking towards home.  
"Arigato... Ja ne Tomoyo" Syaoran replied.  
"Un... Ja ne" Tomoyo waved good bye.  
  
Syaoran looked at the corner and saw Sakura walking slowly. She had the note fully opened in her hand and she looked straight at him.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo walk away... She knew that her and Syaoran were the best of friends so she didn't mind Tomoyo and Syaoran hanging out all the time. Besides, Tomoyo still thinks that Sakura and Syaoran would make the perfect couple... If only there weren't any glitches in the way of it.   
  
Syaoran waved. Sakura didn't answer. She just kept walking to the swing and finally she sat down. Sakura pushed herself slightly making the swing swing her back and forth. Sakura looked at the note then at Syaoran who was still looking at her. She hand him the note. He took it and glanced at it then looked at Sakura.  
"Gomen" Sakura finally said, breaking the silence between them.  
"For what?" Syaoran asked.  
"Saying I hate you... I don't really hate you Syaoran-kun. But when Meilan-chan told me you were his girlfriend I paniced. I mean, when something like this happen right after friday night... I think I would get upset." Sakura blushed.  
"I know..." Syaoran replied and blushed also.  
"Again... Gomen. I should've let you explain..."  
"It's no problem now..."  
"So.. you wanted to say some things?"  
Syaoran nodded. "Hai... Your probably wondering who Meilan really is..."  
"You bet I am..." Sakura said with a certain voice.  
"Well..." Syaoran began as he looked up at the sky. "When I went back to Hong Kong, of course, Meiling was waiting for me. She had made a new friend, and her new friend was Meilan. Like Meiling, Meilan was rejected from most of her family because she didn't have any magical powers. Meilan's clan is the 2nd strongest magical clan in Hong Kong."  
Sakura looked at Syaoran in confusion. "Demo, Syaoran-kun what does that have to do..." Sakura started but she felt Syaoran's finger on top of her lips.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura... I'm getting to that..." Syaoran replied with a little smile. "Soon... I guess Meilan was starting to like me and she started having little competitions with Meiling. Meiling soon caught onto this and she fought like crazy to push her back. But that's when Meiling found out that I liked someone else. Meiling excepted it and told the Li clan that she didn't want to marry me anymore. They excepted it also. Meilan found out and had a big feeling that Meiling gave me up for her. But when the Li clan found out about Meilan, they sent me to Japan... Knowing that the girl I like is here and so I could get away from that phsychopathic bitch..."  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura yelled.  
"Nani?!" Syaoran asked.  
"Don't call her that..." Sakura said.  
"But she is... You don't know her like I do Sakura. She's like Tomoyo and Meiling put into one! She has Tomoyo's evilness and scheming mind and she has Meiling's stubborness. If you put all those into one person that's a nightmare!" Syaoran yelled.  
Sakura giggled.  
"Demo... Your not going out with her right?" Sakura asked with hope.  
"What do you think?" Syaoran asked her sarcasticly.  
"Well... you didn't like Meiling-chan and you were engaged to her..." Sakura pointed out.  
"Un... Demo that was way different. Anyway... I'm not going out with her!" Syaoran stated.  
Sakura let out a huge breath of air. "Okay... just making sure..."  
"Besides, I like someone else..." Syaoran whispered.  
Sakura heard this and began to smile. "Really?!! Who do you like?!" Sakura asked getting over excited.  
"Um... I don't really want to tell anyone." Syaoran said with a blush on his face.  
"Oh alright..." Sakura said disappointedly. "Demo... Tomoyo-chan knows..." Sakura whispered.  
"She's my best friend though..." Syaoran replied.  
"So your saying that I'm not your best friend???" Sakura whimpered as she put on a puppy dog face.  
Syaoran turned his head away. He didn't want to look at Sakura's face. He knew if he did, he would give in very quickly. "Sakura... I don't really want to say..." said Syaoran.  
"Well can I at least just guess?!" Sakura asked stubbornly.  
  
Syaoran turned his head slightly, seeing Sakura with her bottom lip all the way out and her emerald eyes looking up at him like a puppy. Syaoran smirked. He could never resist Sakura's puppy dog face, no matter how hard he tried.  
"I guess you could guess..." Syaoran replied.  
"GREAT!!!! okay is she..."  
"Matte!" Syaoran interrupted.  
"Nani?!" said Sakura.  
"Only yes or no questions okay?" said Syaoran.  
"fiiiiiiiine!" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Okay... Well anyways is she pretty and cute?" Sakura started.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and blushed. "Hai..." Then he smiled.  
"Okay... Well is she from our school?"  
Syaoran nodded his head. "Hai..."  
"Is she in any of my classes?"  
Syaoran thought about it. "Well... Un... I guess you could say that."  
"What do you mean you guess?" she asked skeptically.  
"Okay fine... Hai... she's in your classes" he replied.  
"Is she smart?"  
"Kind of..." Syaoran stated.  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?" she asked now annoyed.  
"She's good in most subjects but some she's not so..... well she's not just as good."  
"What subjects?" she asked.  
"Hey Sakura! Your cheating..." Syaoran yelled.  
"Hehe gomen... okay is she good in Japanese?"  
"Hai..."  
"History?"  
"Hai..."  
"English?"  
"Hai..."  
"PE?"  
"Hai... very good... top student in her class, I think." Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura caught this and looked at Syaoran.  
"Why are you smiling so big?" she asked.  
"Nevermind about my smile and just keep asking questions" Syaoran replied.  
Sakura shrugged. "okay... is she good in math?"  
"IIE!! SHE SUCKS IN MATH!" Syaoran screamed. But then started to laugh  
Sakura laughed along. "Is she as sucky as me?"  
"You'd be surprised on how sucky she's compared to you." Syaoran said.  
"Stop being so mysterious Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and stepped close to her. "Why you don't like me mysterious Sakura?" he asked in a mysterious and yet husky voice.  
Sakura blushed madly. Then it hit her. She looked at Syaoran with a surprise expression on her face.  
"Nani?" Syaoran asked.  
"I think... I know... Who it is..." Sakura whispered.  
Syaoran blushed furiously. "Y...You do?!!" Syaoran managed to say but in a stuttering way.  
"Hai!" Sakura said and then put a big smile on her face.  
  
"So.... Is that all?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well... There's nothing else to say Syaoran-kun... I have nothing against you liking Minako-chan." Sakura whispered even though it was hurting her like crazy.  
"MINAKO?!! Why are you thinking of Minako?!!" Syaoran screamed still surprised.  
"Well you do like her don't you? The description fits perfectly with her..." said Sakura.  
Syaoran fell back anime style. "Sakura... I don't like Minako..."  
"You don't?? How come? She's so pretty and she's so smart too..." Sakura mentioned.  
"Because I like someone else... that's why I don't like her. I think you should keep guessing..."  
"Okay... Well does she have any classes with you?"  
"Hai..."  
"Is she in our Math class?"  
"Hai..."  
"Is that the only class you have with her?"  
"Iie... And PE and that's it...."  
"Okay... Syaoran-kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you just describe her please!!?" Sakura asked then put on her puppy dog face again.  
"Okay Sakura... Just wipe off that sad face of yours and I'll tell you..." he whispered as he caressed her chick.  
His action made her blush furiously.  
  
"Well..." he started then looked at her hair, then touched it. "She has very silky aurburn hair... but it's short. She has very smoothe skin and it's colored very evenly." Then he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her towards him. With such a sudden move, Sakura almost screamed but when she looked into those amber eyes, everything just seem so right.  
"She has a very slim waist and she's exactly as tall as you."  
Sakura smiled. *I think I know who you like now Syaoran-kun...*  
Syaoran let go of her at twirled her around. "She has a great figure I might add..." Syaoran said in a low voice.  
Sakura blushed at looked at the ground but then looked back up again. Syaoran looked into her eyes. "And her eyes... They just shine so bright, like emerald. They shine truth, honesty, and love all at the same time. That's how I fell in love with her in the first place. Because of her unique, natural, clear emerald eyes. Everytime I look into those eyes of hers, I just feel like I'm falling in love all over again" mention Syaoran as he pulled Sakura closer to his body.  
Sakura could already feel his heart beat. It was so calm. It made her relax and fall into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you Sakura... Only you" whispered Syaoran into her ear. "I've loved you ever since I saw your emerald eyes. Ever since you showed me love... I began to love you. I've been always wishing that you would ever love me back."  
Sakura looked at him then placed her hands on his face. "Syaoran-kun... I've been waiting for those words to come out of your own mouth ever since I met you. Sure, I've heard it from Tomoyo-chan and the rest of our friends but I just couldn't believe it until I heard it from you. Now that I have... I know for sure, that I love you too." Sakura started to feel tears of joy running down her cheeks.  
"Sakura... please don't cry. It hurts me to see those emerald eyes so sad" Syaoran whispered as he brushed them off her face.  
"Syaoran-kun... These are not tears of sadness. Why would I be sad right now? The man I secretly loved for half my life already just told me that he loved me. These are tears of joy Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered then layed her head on his chest.  
Syaoran brought her face to look at him. Then he placed his hand under her chin and started to pull on it.  
Sakura could see Syaoran's face getting closer and so she shut her eyes and followed Syaoran's hands to his lips when...  
  
THUD!  
  
Syaoran looked up and Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo with her video camera. Tomoyo held onto her camera as she started to rub her butt. "Ow...... That hurt like hell!"  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said.  
Tomoyo turned around and got right back up to her feet. "Oh!! Hi guys!! Um... Don't mind me.. Continue what you were doing!" Tomoyo said sheepishly.  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura started but Syaoran turned her around very quickly.  
"You heard her Sakura... She said... Continue what you were doing..." and with that Syaoran leaned in for a sweet kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww.... wasn't this chapter so SWEET?! Don't I just make the best S+S stories?! j/k I'm not conceited okay? hehe... okay well finally, Syaoran and Sakura confessed that they still love each other! BUT IS THAT THE END TO MY STORY?! I think not!! I still have to put up another you guys have been waiting for!!! THERE'S GONNA BE SOME BIG ASS KICKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! hahaha that's all I have to say! Well my series is coming to a close now! :: weep :: BUT I'm already starting another story! It's S+S of course... And it's called My Love For You Will Grow... So when this series is done, look out for my next story! So REVIEW this chapter okay? I finally got S+S together... SO YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! and make it good too! okay well that's all I have to say! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! 


End file.
